The Iron King
by Nocturna131
Summary: The former warrior prince has claimed the throne and rules his kingdom in peace. But the neighboring King Natsu rubs in his face that Gajeel remains unwed poses a frustrating question. What is a King without his Queen? Natsu's wife Queen Lucy brings a certain blue friend along with her to the duel between Kings. What will happen when he lays eyes on Lucys friend Lady McGarden?
1. Chapter 1

Tapping his gloved hand Gajeel huffed as the metal tips echoed around the stone room. The decorative glove shined as the light that filtered through the glass was intricate as the black scale like pattern tapered down to the deadly claws. Its beauty drew those that dared get close only to have them cowering back in fear as the tips were deep red almost as if they were dipped in blood.

Shifting his other hand from under his chin to the side of his face that bore a scowl. The thought had bothered him much more than he would've liked but yet the question persisted never less.

 _"When will you wed Gajeel? I already found my Queen metal head."_

He had an entire kingdom to rule but what was a King without his Queen? Furling his studded brows together and clenching his hand shut leaving deep scratches against the throne he sat upon.

 _Why did that Salamander have to put that ridiculus idea in my head?_

Standing up quickly he walked down the corridor to his keep. Gajeel brushed off any attempts of his servants to assist him as he slammed his door shut. _"Why do I even bother having servants anyway?"_ Slowly and painstakingly taking the armor off his body reveling in a simpler black tunic but trimmed in a red border.

He did not feel the need to wear more armor than necessary when staying in the castle as it was heavy and uncomfortable at moments. It was a time of peace in his kingdom but long ago it wasn't as he was better know as the warrior prince Kurogane.

Placing the gauntlets next to a different set of armor just as intricate as his but larger than he set. It clearly was not in use as dust gathered in some places. Siting down on his bed letting out a sigh as it creaked under his weight, Gajeel looked across the room.

"What kind of smartass advice would you give me?" Red eyes skimming over the old armor. It use to shine in the light but years have gone by as it previous owner was no longer there. "You would tease me that I could never woo a lady as I would scare her off with my ugly scowl." Smirking as he could imagine the voice saying those words.

The expression turned sullen as he remembered the reason that he would never hear that voice again. "Metalicana…." Shaking his head of any ill thoughts and returning to his current thoughts. His father was no longer here making him King and that was that. The past is in the past.

Laying back on the bed leaving his feet on the cold floor, his eyes slipped close as threaded his hands through his long locks.

Natsu was the King of the neighboring country. He was quite flashy for a King as he last visited in a ungodly red outfit that should have no place to exist. Opening an eye only to have it twitch at the memory. His last visit was really to rub in the fact he got his Queen and that Gajeel himself did not.

While he was happy that Natsu found a women to marry that was intelligent and beautiful he couldn't help imagine the fun she had dealing with his crazy attics. Hearing a knock on the heaving wooden door he growled slightly at the thought of who would interrupt his private time.

Opening the door he peered down at the small form. "Lilly!" Grabbing the poor cat in his arms and crushing him in the process. Laughing as he caught a punch aimed at his face. "I see you haven't changed." Now looking up slightly at the now large form which was smirking at him. "And the same goes to you Gajeel." Replied Lily.

Walking over to the couch in the room and sitting down on it Gajeel invited him over to join him. Leaning over to the side table with crystal bottles holding various liquor in them, he poured his companion a drink. "So what is going on?" Gajeel asked while taking a sip of his drink.

Leaning an arm across the back of the plush couch and looking at his friend. "Well it seems a certain pink haired King is arriving tomorrow. He also wishes to have a duel." Rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his drink, Lilly shook his head. "I could only image why he would he want to do that."

Gajeel set his drink down and smirked. "Because he's an idiot, but seriously its probably to show off to his new wife." Laughing as Lily shot a look towards his way. "I know I know he may be flashy and a idiot however he can hold his own."

Lilly nodded "Yes and he even beaten Laxus who you know is quite strong. So I wouldn't take him lightly."

Nodding his head at his friends words and standing up. "Well Lily we have some practicing to do not that I really do need it." Lilly shifting to his smaller form he flew up to Gajeel shoulder and sat down as they exited the room.

"Don't get too cocky cause apparently his new Queen is bringing her friend along with her." Raising an eyebrow at the comment. "Oh? Who would this friend be? Squinting as they arrived outdoors, Lilly flew over to the practice equipment and proceeded to throw a practice sword to Gajeel.

Catching the sword from the air and waiting as his partner pick his ginormous sword out. Watching as he took his place across from him while he got in a similar position from him.

The exceed grinned. "Why so curious?"

Gajeel scoffing at the question. "Just spit it out." He rolled his shoulders in an effort to loosen them up.

Lilly rolled his eyes at the bluntness of the reply. "Fine. Her name is Lady Levy McGarden." Rushing towards him and swinging the sword down towards Gajeel's head. His sword clashing with Gajeel's who only pushed him back. "Now time to get serious my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing as she looked out the window, her hand holding back the curtain causing a ray of light to hit her brown eyes.

The landscape was beautiful as the carriage rolled along the road. With lush green hills covering the land Levy was curious as to what this new land had to offer.

But there was a something that was keeping her from taking in the sight and that something needed to be handled.

"Lucy how do you deal with Natsu?" Motioning to less than graceful majesty that was King Natsu who was trying not to puke.

He had his head laying across Lucys lap as she stroked his hair gently as she placed his crown off to the side earlier in the ride.

She watched her friends face break into a amusing smile while ignoring the heave he produced as they went over a bump in the road.

"Well he may eccentric at times but..." Lucy looked as she recalled a memory "He always has been there when I needed him the most."

Nodding her head in understanding as she pushed a lock of blue hair back "True he has been there for you."

Shifting in the seat reach the large book to her side. It was her favorite book to bring with her on trips.

It was a love story of a Dragon who finds a frighten maiden lost in her travels and as they bonded it turned into love.

The dragon wishes he could become human so that he could live the rest of his days with her and they set off on a journey to a magical wizard.

Running her hand over the worn leather cover. "So what is this King like?  
Have you met him?"

Lucy nodded her head and sheepishly smiled "I have and well when I met him it was more or less for Natsu to rub in his face that he is not married.

Levy laughed "Well I can't say I'm too surprised"

Lucy shrugged "I know I wasn't too shocked when Natsu did that. King Gajeel didn't seem to enjoy that though."

Nodding in agreement. "Not too many people would enjoy that especially an unwed King." Levy took a moment to think. "Why is he unwed then? A King is a desirable bachelor to many."

Lucy stiffened slightly "Yes that may be true however..." Looking down at the now sleeping King. "He suddenly became King after his father's death on the battlefield."

Sighing and playing with the pink hair with her fingers. "He was quite distraught for awhile which frightened many as he was violent and lashing out at his servants.

It wasn't till Natsu knocked some sense to him and got back to his normal scowling self."

Fidgeting with her skirt with her hands Levy nodding sadly understanding his loss. "That must of been a difficult thing to deal with."

Looking back out the window she could see the castle gates in the distance, the fortress was intricate with spires reaching into the sky. The walls were tall and imposing to any enemy that might dare approach.

What she found interesting was that the castle was mostly made with metal which intrigued her. "A metal castle?" Hearing Lucy laugh at her observation.

"Yes I know I was quite shocked when I first saw it myself but King Metalicana loved metal so much that he made his castle out of it."

Shaking her head, Levy had to adjust her orange silk headband. "I never have seen a castle like that before. Can't wait to tell Jet and Droy when we see them next."

The carriage pulled into the courtyard as it went past the big iron gates. It stopped in front of the black iron doors that went into the castle.

Feeling it stop Natsu seemed to snap out of his motion sickness induced state and sat up. "Finally were here!" Throwing the door open and jumping out of the carriage putting his crown on.

"Come on guys lets go" he said as he ran past the door being held open by the guards who remembered first time he face planted the door with this enthusiasm and held it open the second the carriage stopped.

Lucy stepped out onto the cobbled ground and held her hand out, "Ready?"

Nodding her head and holding her skirt up with one hand and the other taking Lucy's hand. "Yes."

* * *

Walking down the hall, the metal of his armor clinking against the floor Gajeel had gotten word that Natsu was spotted in the distance so he decided to wait in the throne room.

Shaking his head even the carriage was flashy with the gold trim and red paint so his lookout had a very easy time spotting it. _Very showy how like him_.

Gajeel wore his full ceremonial armor as he was going to be welcoming another King and Queen into his castle as well as a Lady after much reminding from Lily to look his best.

 _Damn cat and his manners._

The black armor shined when the light hit it. With the red bordering the edges it had a very intimidating look to it. He wore his crown which matched with the black iron with red jewels adoring them.

Adjusting the gauntlets carefully as he pasted through the archway into the throne room he walked up the steps took his seat and waited.

The smaller throne sat empty next to him as it waited for a person to occupy its spot.

Looking down as the scratches on the throne caused by his thoughts yesterday caught his attention.

 _Who would even love a person like me?_

Running a claw gently over the grove that was carved into the throne and furrowing his brows together.

 _What if..._

Shaking his head and looking up as Lilly was walking towards him in his larger form.

 _I would scare her away before I have even opened my mouth._

"Alright they have arrived so behave my King." Lily smirked as Gajeel rolled his eyes at him.

"No promises" he smirked up at the exceed. Lily laughed "I know but try as there will be Lady's among us.

Hearing the doors open up Gajeel snapped his head away from Lily.

A servant by the door announcing the guests entering. "May I present King Natsu and Queen Lucy."

Watching as the couple walked up to the throne just stopping at the steps to the throne.

"Natsu" Gajeel greeted with a smirk. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

Cracking his knuckles with his hand and grinning back at Gajeel. "What you mean is are you ready to get yours handed to you on a platter." Natsu laughed.

Lucy curtsied while ignoring her partners behavior. "Hope you have been well."

Hearing the doors open again with the sound of heels echoing the room his red eyes drew their attention away from couple to the person entering the room.

They landed on the women entering the room.

Standing up from his seat he could feel heart stop for a moment.

"Now may I present Lady Levy McGarden." The servant bellowed out again as she crossed the hall towards him.

She was smaller than Lucy in height but he could not stop the thought that crossed his mind as he look wonder as he took her appearance in.

 _...Beautiful._


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to keep his composure intact as he realized that him suddenly standing up from his throne at Levy's entrance would've seemed odd to those who were paying attention.

Taking a deep breath through his nose he kept his eyes locked onto her. Curling his right hand into a fist feeling a claw dig into the scaled chainmail as he tried to remain calm.

Levy's long orange dress hugging every curve she had causing him to curse mentally curse as his thoughts were trying to betray him.

Her white decorative belt accentuated the hips as the rest hanged down the front almost to the floor.

But her face had him almost in a trance. The big brown honey eyes looking up at him before shyly looking down on the floor. _Is she blushing?_

Shaking his head slightly Gajeel walked down the red carpeted stairs to base where Natsu and Lucy stood slight to the right in front of him leaving Levy a spot to stand in front of him.

Gajeel could see her trying not to fidget with her long sleeves as she stopped a couple feet from him.

Smirking Gajeel found it amusing that he towered over her small form nearly encasing her in his shadow.

Levy curtsied in front of him before looking back up into his red eyes as if she was studying them with much interest.

He could see decorative design of the flowers and vines in her headband that held back Levy's blue hair that seemed untamable as framed her face.

Bowing slightly with his armored hand on his chest but keeping his smirked smile on his face as he kept eye contact. "Welcome to my Kingdom Lady McGarden.

"It is an honor to meet you King Redfox." Levy said while trying not to stammer as he took her hand gently with his.

She could feel the cool metal against her skin with the claws gently resting against her hand with the deadly points that could pierce through the delicate skin.

He raised it up while slightly bending down to make up their height difference and kissed it gently.

Laughing slightly as he felt her jump slightly at the action. _No the honor is mine_. He mused slightly in his head.

"Hey we gonna fight or what?" Natsu said causing Gajeel to let go of her hand quickly as they both seemed jump back slightly.

Lucy smacked the back of Natsu's head nearly sending the crown flying. Smiling while acting as if nothing happened at Gajeel and Levy.

"What he means is that we should go to our chambers and rest before duel. In which **_should_** happen in a weeks time." Lucy stressed towards Natsu who flinched slightly.

"Yes I agree...it would be a good idea." He said sheepishly as he fixed his red crown adorned with orange red stones that looked like fire in the sunlight.

Lucy bowed slightly. "Natsu and I will see you at dinner Gajeel." Lucy turned as her pink flowing dress moved with her. "Levy I will make sure your luggage makes it to your room if you wish to do something else."

Levy caught the quick look Lucy shoot towards Gajeel. Blushing at what she was suggesting to her.

Lucy waved over her shoulder and Natsu followed her slightly hunched over in disappointment at the delay of the duel.

"Well would you like to walk with me?" Levy heard him mumble slightly as she turned back to face him.

She nodded. _What's the harm._ As they walked through out the hall she couldn't help but take in his appearance.

When she saw Gajeel first stand up from the iron throne with dark wood accents with a look on his face like he was in a trance Levy couldn't help but look back down at the floor.

While she continuing to walk towards him earlier she couldn't look back up.

 _Why was I blushing earlier?_ she thought as Levy held her hands together in front of her.

Looking at Gajeel as they walked towards what she assumed was the courtyard.

Levy couldn't deny that he was quite handsome and dangerous looking. The pointed black armor he wore with red outlines and scaled chainmail shifting as he walked.

The deep red cape flowed behind him while they walked in silence.

A black Iron crown holding red jewels resting on top of his head gave him a underworld king look to him.

Wild and untamed long black hair she found enhanced his already intimidating look but seemed to draw her in.

However it was the studs on his face that she was most interested in. _Why does he have those?_

"So how does a shorty like you know Natsu and Lucy?" Gajeel broke her out of her train of thoughts.

Shutting her mouth which came agape at his question. _How dare he call me shorty!_

Gajeel had to hold back a laugh at her reaction. _Little feisty Lady I got here._ Feeling her glare up at him.

Huffing slightly before looking forward trying to stand up taller. "Well my parents died at a young age and Lucy's family took me in as they knew us well."

"Then I know Natsu because Lucy's parents would often take us along to visit him while they discussed business with his father."

Slowing down his step slightly as they reached the court yard. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Levy was slightly surprised to hear that after the jab at her height. "No need...I was quite young when it happened so its ok."

Looking around as they stopped walking. Levy looked around at her soundings with the large sculpture in the middle getting her attention.

She was amazed at the sculpture. It was a dragon sat tall with its wings spread wide. Its head looking up at the sky as if it was letting out a roar.

It looked like the dragon wore armor with chain mail covering the joints.

Gajeel looked at her before turning his head grinning. "This is Redfox family symbol a Great Iron Dragon."

Stepping closer and placing her hand on it. "Its amazing." Levy said turning her body slightly to look at him.

"Gi hi hi I know." Gajeel said as he crossed his arms. Looking at the sculpture. "Mother always loved it. Said it reminded her some good memories."

Smiling at him. "That very sweet."

Gajeel blushed slightly. " _Why am I feeling like this? I just met her. But that smile..."_

Walking towards Levy he placed a hand next the hand she moved off the statue and onto the stone base it rested on.

Servants stopped what they were doing to stare at the couple in the court yard. They never have seen their King act so different around such beautiful woman so vastly different than him.

"So Lady McGarden..."

Levy cut him off. "Just call me Levy."

Nodding "So Levy what would you like to see?..." Looking down at the petite form.

Levy looking up at Gajeel she didn't realize how close he was standing to her.

She could feel the raw power that seemed to exude from him. Looking up and down his body.

Despite the armor covering himself she could see the outline muscle where the chainmail was. He was obviously fit in order to walk around with such ease and grace in such heavy armor.

Being this close to his face she could see his red eyes. It was if she was looking into a pair of dragon eyes.

"I want to..." She said while leaning her face towards him.

Stiffing slightly as he watch her get closer to his face. "Yes?..." He started to lean down to meet her half way.

Catching a small form rushing towards him out of the corner of his eye Gajeel had to tear himself away from Levy.

"Brother!" He heard as he turned and bent down in time to catch Wendy throwing her arms around his neck as he lifted her up.

Levy looked in shock while trying to get rid of the blush caused by her actions. "Brother? Lucy never mentioned a sister."

Gajeel laughed as he spun Wendy around and putting her down. "Well she has been at Sherria Blendy's place for the last couple months. So Lucy has never met her."

"Wendy this is Lady Levy McGarden, Queen Lucy's friend."

Levy curtsied "Well its nice to meet you Princess Wendy."

Wendy smiled and returned the gesture. "Well I must return to my chamber. The journey back was long."

The pair watched as she ran towards a white cat that was scolding her for interrupting her brother and his guest.

"Your sister is very sweet." Gajeel turned back and nodding. "She is but she can hold her own when she needs too."

"Well its starting to get late I think I should go." Picking her dress up slightly and walking away.

Stopping before she got to far "I...see you later right?" she said while looking over her shoulder.

"Yes." He felt his heart stop for the second time that evening as she broke out into a smile.

"Good." He heard her say as she walked away.

Leaning against the statue and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

 _Why am I acting like this?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my god…we almost…..no wouldn't do that._ Levy chastised to herself as she walked briskly down the corridor.

Her heels causing clicking noises as she tried to find the chambers that Lucy mentioned earlier. _Great Levy first you almost kissed a guy who is also a King and now your lost in his castle._

Stopping at where her path intersected down another hallway she had a new dilemma at hand. _Right or Left?_

Fixing the hold on her skirt she took a deep breath. _Left it is._

* * *

Pacing back and forth in front of the sculpture Gajeel was almost so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't see Lily walking up to him.

"Is something bothering you?" Lily snickered as he watched him stiffed up with his back towards him.

Turning slightly to Lily and sending a glare at him. "What makes you think that?" Gajeel could feel his teeth grinding together as he said it.

Hopping on top of the base Gajeel was standing next to and sending a knowing look. "You two seemed to be getting little close there, almost if you wanted to do something."

Kicking a rock with his foot and turning to Lily. "Not like it would've matter."

Looking up at imposing dragon as sun was lowering in the sky causing a glowing effect in it's eyes.

"Got too much blood on my hands that she wouldn't' even consider it."

Lily shook his head. "You need to forgive yourself what happened to your father.."

"What happened is MY Fault." Gajeel snapped while bearing his teeth, turning abruptly and heading to his chamber.

Following the now brooding form and hovering over his shoulder avoiding the half hearted attempt to slap him away.

"Be careful and not push her away." Landing on the armored shoulder. "She seems to be a kind and gentle person."

Huffing and crossing his arms while continuing walking down the corridor. "Well she can be a spitfire too."

Lily raised a brow at him. "What did you do?" Listing to the mumbling from his companion he slapped the back of Gajeel's head making him stumble forward a little.

"Idiot"

"What? All I called her was Shorty." Gajeel grumbled back.

"Your mother raised you better than that you know." Lily hopped of the shoulder and flew in front of him making him stop in his tracks.

"Move Lily I am not in the mood for this." Looking at the exceed.

"You need to stop moping and start courting Levy. It could help you move on."

Brushing past Lily and turning left down the hallway ignoring the last comment.

 _What's the point of even trying._

* * *

"I wonder if this is my room?" Levy mumbled to herself as she pushed the heavy door open.

Hearing the door creek as she walked into the large room she closed the door behind her.

She walked around taking in her soundings and frowning. "I don't see any of my luggage Lucy promised."

It was well furnished with fine furs on the floor and a deep mahogany bed dominating the room.

The window in the room gave its observer views of the snowcapped mountains in the distance.

The gray armor in the corner caught her eye. _What is this?_ Walking over and looking close to the armor.

It was well crafted she noted but the dulled look of the metal that meant it has not been used for some time.

Tracing a finger over the chest piece, something caught her eye. "What is this?"

A metal necklace was hidden under the plate of armor. Pulling it out gently and into her hands trying to study it.

Shifting it in her hands it felt heavy and it did not seem to have been made by any normal craftsmen.

Attached to the necklace was a tooth made of solid metal with black symbols carved all over it.

 _Where have I seen this before?_ Frowning slightly at the thought.

Placing it back where she found it on the armor and turned around. _I should really go find my chamber I need to talk to Lucy._

Slipping out of the room and walking down the hall. Shaking head "She would know what I should do."

Almost jumping out of her skin hearing heavy armored steps around the corner heading her direction Levy could hear a smack and someone saying "Idiot".

 _Gajeel_

Looking around franticly and opening the nearest door she rushed into the room while trying not to trip on the long fabric.

Shutting the door as quite but as quickly as she could. Taking a deep breath and leaning back against the door. _That was close._

Listening as the footsteps went past the door and down the hall she could hear the squeak of the door opening and shutting.

 _…was I in his room?_

Turning completely red and sinking down to the floor. _Why is this happening?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy why did you make me delay the duel with metal head? I really wanted to knock off that smug look on his face." He complained from his position on the bed.

"Lucy?"

Natsu was laying on his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed looking at Lucy who was sitting on cushioned seat of the widows ledge looking out with a small smile on her face.

 _Why is she smiling?_

Sitting up on the bed and walking over and standing behind Lucy and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Peering out of the window and following Lucy's gaze finding two people, one with a blue mop of hair and another with wild black hair. "Is that Levy and Gajeel?

Lucy reached up to place a hand on top of his and nodded. "Yes and it seems she has taken a liking to him."

Feeling Natsu's hand tighten slightly she looked up at him. "Don't worry Levy will be fine. Besides you can have a talk with him later if you want."

"Fine but if he hurts her I will pummel his ass."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "I know." Looking back at the couple Lucy nearly squealed loudly when they were leaning towards each other.

"Yes... yes... get closer... OH COME ON WHO IS THAT?!" Jumping up and throwing her arms up as they were broken up by the appearance of a small person running up to him.

Natsu stumbled back at her outburst before rushing over to the window and laughing. "Looks like his sister Wendy ruined the moment."

Seeing Lucy narrowing her eyes at him, Natsu sheepishly smiled at her while scratching the back of his head. "I forgot to mention he had a sister didn't I?"

"You would think that would be a detail you would tell me about last time we were here." Sitting back down and watching Levy pausing to send a smile towards Gajeel's way before walking away.

 _I need to know what happened between those two._

* * *

After finding a Maid in one of the halls Levy gave her thanks as she was shown her chambers and sat down on the plush couch in the room.

"I will come and retrieve you when dinner is ready My Lady." The maid curtsied before shutting the door.

Kicking off her heels she leaned back into soft cushions feeling exhausted from the events of that day.

Looking around her room she could see that the book she had earlier was resting on the bed with her luggage at the foot of the bed.

 _Good everything seemed to have made it to the room._

Running her hand over the white embroidered pillow before yawning. Levy moved to lay completely down on the couch. _Maybe a nap wouldn't be too bad._

Feeling sleep tugging at her eyelids she gave in as they slid shut as she slipped into her dreams.

There was a grand library one that she could read for hours or days at a time. The bookshelf's stretched for miles with rare and ancient books residing on them.

A large window dominated the room while a full moon illuminating the books in its soft light.

Walking along the shelves while running one hand lightly over the book spines gazing up at them while holding her white skirt up with the other hand.

Her dress flowed behind her as it flared out from her small waist, the sweet heart neckline leaving her shoulders exposed to cool air surrounding her.

The plunging back of the dress exposed the delicate porcelain skin that normally hidden away from prying eyes.

Walking down a set of stairs as she spotted her book resting on a table near the window.

"What are you doing here?" Levy whispered while running a hand over the cover perplexed at why it was there.

Shrugging as it didn't seem to concern her too much at the moment walked over to window.

The gardens were bathed in the moonlight as she peered through the glass.

"You look beautiful Levy." A deep voice muttered behind her.

Turning to face the source she felt her breath hitch as a tall form stepped out from the shadows. "Gajeel?"

Seeing a fanged smile along with the distinctive red eyes confirming her thoughts.

His attire was much different from what she saw before hand. A black tunic with embroidered sliver edges along with loosely fitted tan pants.

Observing as the heavy looking black boots barely making a sound against the floor as he closed the space between them stopping in front of her.

Feeling the cold stone of the widow ledge against her back as she took a step back.

Levy watched as he leaned forward with both hands against the stone trapping her in between his well muscled arms preventing any escape.

Making eye contact with Gajeel she wasn't quite sure what to make of his earlier statement.

Blushing and looking down while tucking a hair back. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Hearing an odd laugh before her chin was gently moved by him to look back at him. A rough thumb caressing her cheek as it looked like he was thinking about something.

"What's wrong gaj..umph?!" Levy's question being cut short at him leaning down and capturing her lips.

Feeling Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body against him the fabric felt soft under her hands as they rested against his chest.

Squeaking at the tongue probing for access Levy fisted her hands in the shirt as the kiss deepened. Levy's cheeks flushed red at the action.

 _Why does this feel so nice?_

The warmth radiating from his body it made her shiver as the contrast from the cold, Levy slid her arms around his neck to get closer.

The hair felt surprisingly soft against her hands, his own hands tracing up her bare back.

"Gajeel." Levy gasped breaking the kiss and gazing up to the smirking face.

Squeaking as he bent his knees to scoop her off her feet into his arms bridal style, crossing the room over the worn leather couch.

"Why are you doing this?" puzzled at his actions as she was set down before his larger form covering hers.

Honey eyes looking up his red eyes while tracing his cheek with her finger. Gajeel made a soft rumbling noise in his chest while leaning into the touch.

Levy watched as he open his mouth to respond to her question. "Dinner is ready."

Frowning as the voice that passed through his lips was defiantly not his voice. "What?"

"Dinner is ready my Lady." a women's voice came from his lips once again.

Sitting up quickly from the couch looking around her noting that she was no longer in the library but back on the couch in her chamber.

The Maid poked her head into the room before walking in. "I apologize for waking you however it is time to get ready." She bowed before walking over to the luggage.

"Would you like to change out of your outfit before going to the hall?"

Nodding. "Yes that would be nice." Slipping her heels back on and walking over to the maid who nodding before looking for a dress appropriate for dinner.

"I never did catch you name."

Levy watched as the maid pushed back a green hair and looked up at her. "My name is Sue."

* * *

"Levy there you are I have been wondering where you been!" Lucy rushing over to Levy who was already waiting in the great hall.

Wearing a green ball gown with offset short sleeves showing off Levy's shoulders. She switched out her earlier headband for a matching silver and green one.

Levy's face lit up at her friend's arrival grasping her hands. "I need to talk to you."

Almost dragging Lucy over to the balcony attached to the hall the last of the sun setting in the distance.

"So what happened I saw you almost kissed him." Lucy teased watching her face turn a deep red with a shocked look on her face.

"You saw that! Oh my I can't believe that." Covering her face.

"I don't know what to do Lucy...I barely know the guy. Why is this happening?"

Offering a gentle smile to her friend while pulling Levy's hands down reveling her embarrassed face. "Its ok you just have a crush on him nothing wrong with that."

"But he's a King!" Levy exclaimed

Lucy laughed. "So what? Your Lady McGarden and besides I think he's attracted to you."

Seeing the food and drinks being brought out, the pair stated to walk over to the long table. "You think so?" Sitting down near the Kings chair Levy smoothed her dress out.

Nodding her head while taking her seat across from Levy and adjusting the skirt of her own sky blue dress out. "Trust me I know."

* * *

Outside the door leading to the great hall Natsu waited for Gajeel to arrive. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed with a knowing grin on his face as he watched him stop a few feet away from him.

Gajeel that he had Igneel's scaled scarf resting around his neck resting over the red tunic.

Just like Natsu he dressed more casually for dinner having traded for a more comfortable dark blue tunic and black pants with a raven feathered shoulder piece.

"What's that stupid look for Salamander?"

Natsu ignoring the glare from the man and stood up from the wall his expression not wavering. "Saw you trying to kiss Levy."

He barely could contain his laughter as Gajeel look shocked while trying to respond back. "I wasn't... I mean I didn't...uh fuck."

Running his hand through his hair and looking at the pink haired man. "How do you even know?"

"Could see it from the window of our room." Stepping towards him and clamping a hand down on Gajeel's shoulder while looking him in the eye.

"Just so you know if you hurt a single hair on her head or break her heart I swear that I will make you regret it."

Patting the shoulder before turning around walking towards the door leaving the man stunned. "Don't think too hard and just act on it."

Chuckling as he open the door. "Trust me I wouldn't have Lucy if I thought too much about it."

Watching the Natsu disappear leaving him Gajeel dumfounded at what he said.

 _Maybe I do have a chance._

Breathing in deeply he walked into the room. Feeling butterfly's in stomach when he took his seat at the table.

Gajeel noted that Levy didn't hide her face this time but instead she gave her full attention to him. An odd feeling swept over him and it strangely felt comforting being in her presence.

Grinning back at her he chuckled slightly when Levy's cheeks turned a shade of red.

 _Salamander might be right for once, I shouldn't hold myself back._

* * *

The night when on as the dinner went smoothly. Gajeel and Natsu throwing jabs about each other's combat skills. Lucy sent teasing looks towards Levy trying to get her talk to Gajeel.

Wendy talked about what she did with Sherria and the adventures they went on before Carla walked in reminding her she must catch some rest.

Lucy "yawned" before standing up from the table. "Well it is getting late we should return to our chamber."

"Alright but let me challenge him to a competition first." Natsu said as he set his elbow down on the table and holding his hand out. "A test of strength."

Lucy rolled her eyes before walking over and whispering in his ear. Levy can see the grin breaking out on Natsu's face before grasping Lucy's hand quickly walking out the room like a man on a mission.

Raising his eyebrow at the sudden exit. "What just happened?"

Levy laughed sheepishly. "Um I guess she said the one thing that could persuade him from a challenge."

Looking over at her with a curious look. "Do I want to know?"

Shaking her head and standing up from her chair. "No." Walking over to the balcony as the moon full that night feeling the night breeze on her skin.

Gajeel rose from his chair and walked over to her. "I'm...sorry for earlier." He blurted out.

Studying her face for a reaction Levy surprised him by stepping closer leaving just a foot between them.

Shaking her head and gazing up at him. "There is nothing to be sorry for. In fact I wouldn't minded if something happened..." Mumbling out the last part he barely caught it.

Feeling his face turning red at her statement. "Are you sure bout that? Especially if you knew what I have done." Turning slightly away.

Levy reached up gently turning his face back to her ignoring the fact he avoided making eye contact. "Doesn't matter."

Grasping her hand and pulling it from his face bring it down but not letting it go. "There is a lot of me you do not know about. My blade has spilled much blood."

"Gajeel look at me." Doing as she asked he was not prepared for the sight. The moonlight gave her an angelic appearance.

"Let me find out for myself who you are." Lacing her fingers with his own while trying her best to ignore her heart thrashing in her chest.

Nodding his head slightly and gripping her hand as the words seemed to fail him at the moment while her face broke out into a smile. "Good."

Turning her head to look at the moon while his eyes never left her face. "Its getting late...could you escort me back? I got little lost earlier"

"Yes..."

She swore he sounded breathless as he moved her hand to the crook in his arm allowing her to slide across the soft fabric and grasping lightly.

The pair walked in a comfortable silence down the hall, the late night allowing them privacy as he led her to the guest chambers.

Stopping in front of her door he hesitated in letting her go. Levy motioned him to lean down.

Complying at her request Gajeel was caught off guard as she kissed his cheek quickly before muttering a quick thank you.

Levy rushed in her room leaving him in a stunned state in front of the door.

Straightening up to his full height and touching his cheek.

Feeling a grin break out on his face as he started the walk back to his chambers.

 _Father was wrong, I haven't scared her away by my looks._

Chuckling at the thought. _Mother is probably laughing at him right now._

Pausing his step for a moment before turning the corner. _How I wished you could meet her, she reminds me so much of you._


	6. Chapter 6

"Your really turning into a sap aren't you Kurogane~" Lily teased as he brought down his practice sword at Gajeel.

Dodging to the side and sweeping Lily off his feet before aiming the point of his own sword at Lily's throat watching with satisfaction as he swallowed slightly.

"Well I wouldn't be calling me a sap right now if this a real duel." Patting Lily's cheek with the sword before offering a hand to help him up.

"If you haven't been spending every spare moment you had with Levy then I wouldn't needed to called you that." Lily grunted taking the hand and standing up before dusting himself off. "She's only been here for a few days."

Wiping his own brow off as he watched Gajeel place the sword back with the rest of the equipment.

"Can't help it." Adjusting his outfit before gazing up at her room in the distance.

"Just don't let me screw this up."

Lily laughed and slapped a hand on Gajeel's back causing him to break out of his trance.

"Wasn't planning on it my King and if I could make a suggestion."

Gesturing towards the stables. "Would be nice to take a Lady out for a ride outside of the castle just the two of you."

Trying his best to hide his own amusement as he watched Gajeel nod at the suggestion before smirking at him.

"Not a bad idea Lily."

Changing into his smaller form and hovering for a moment in front of Gajeel. "I will go and let her know as you freshen up, can't have her repulsed at your stench."

Quickly flying off into the distance before Gajeel could swipe at him.

"HEY I DON"T SMELL!" He shouted at the exceed before grabbing his collar and taking a whiff wrinkling his nose at the stench.

 _Maybe a quick bath wouldn't hurt._ He noted as he headed toward his chamber trying his best not to run as he felt his excitement rise.

 _Finally some alone time with Levy._

* * *

Humming softly she felt the delicate pages under her fingers as she flipped the pages Levy almost missed the firm tapping on her window.

"Levy may I come in?" The glass causing his voice to be slightly muffled.

Jumping off the bed and rushing over to the window before pushing it open. "Sorry I can really get into my reading sometimes." Sheepishly smiling as he landed on her bed.

Looking around at the multiple books scattered around the bed in mild amusement. "I can see." Lily coughed slightly.

"I was here to let you know Gajeel would like to take you for a ride around the kingdom…if you would like." He added not to pressure her.

Her presence around his friend has had a tremendous affect as if his sorrow caused from the past was being washed away.

Levy nodded. "It would be nice to see around the Kingdom…."

Chuckling Lily knew that she wanted to spend more time around Gajeel. Flapping his wings and hovering by her wardrobe as he looked for an outfit.

"What are you doing?" Levy walked next to him puzzled at Lily's sudden interest in her outfits.

"Just thinking" Lily murmured as he pulled a dress out. "What dress would knock the air out of Gajeel?"

Laying the dress on the bed and seeing her fidget with her skirt having not moved from her spot.

"Whats wrong?" Patting the spot next to him. Levy shuffled over to the bed and sat down.

Curling up in her lap and purring softly as her hands ran over his soft fur. "Worried?"

Shaking her head in response. "No I just…not built like other women."

Closing his eyes and yawning he could get used to Levy being in the castle with them. "Don't worry too much your perfect the way you are. Not many people in the world can turn a Warrior King into a love sick sap."

Scratching behind Lily's ear and smiling. "Really?"

Nodding and chuckling slightly. "He has fallen hard for you. You should have seen the stupid grin on his face the other night."

Shuddering slightly at the memory. "Nearly scared me out of my fur, not often have I seen that look on his face."

Blushing slightly Levy patted his head apologetically. "I well um did give him a kiss on the cheek….sorry."

"Its ok I was just not prepared for that." Looking over at the dress he picked out earlier. "So what do you think of my choice?"

Levy eyes skimmed over ruby dress. It was fitted with a sweet heart neck line, black lace stretching up to the neck. The off shoulder sleeves matched the rest of the dress.

Levy grinned "I think it will leave him breathless."

* * *

Gajeel's armored feet clinked against the ground, leading a great black stallion by the reins out of the stable.

 _I wonder if she is coming._ Stopping as red eyes skimming the outside of the stables for the small figure.

The horse fidgeting as it waited for its rider to mount. "Easy Karma Demon" he commanded as he stroked the horse.

Feeling his eye twitch as he swore the horse just snorted at his command. "You little…" he began to say before Lily landed on top of the saddle.

"What is Demon ignoring you again?" Lily couldn't contain his laughter as the horse respond in a nodding action.

"Shudup!" Gajeel glared at his friend. "Not my fault he acts that way."

Flicking his tail in amusement. "Sad when your own horse won't listen to you. Anyway she should be here any moment."

Motioning to his sword on his back. "I will be close by to help if needed but far enough to not ruin any romance."

Nodding his head in agreement. "Good. Last thing I need is trouble." Gripping hilt of his own sword. "I rather not spill blood today."

"Gajeel."

Hearing his name being called he turned away from Lily to face the source of the sweet voice.

Seeing the red dress he backed up into the horse unexpectedly causing it to stomp it hooves in annoyance. _What is she wearing?_ Gulping slightly and trying to remain composed as she stopped infront of him.

"Are you ok?" Levy eyes locked with his. She could feel his eyes running up and down her body causing an involuntary shiver to run up her body.

"Yes I'm fine." He managed not to stuttered out. _Just end me now._

Eyeing how her dress accentuated her hips and the lace letting bits of skin show before looking back up to see the sly glint in her eyes. _Yep just stick a sword through me._

Coughing slightly before offering a hand to her. "Let's go." Helping her up onto the large saddle Gajeel couldn't help as his hand lingered on her hip for a moment before letting go.

Biting back a wolfish grin at his thoughts before pulling himself up onto the saddle behind her. Her dress draped to the side as she sat sidesaddle.

Demon stomped at the added weight before calming down from Levy's gentle hand.

Levy smiled. "Such a well behaved horse you have."

Glaring at the Karma Demon as he looked the horse in the eye. "Yes such a _well behaved_ horse." Trying his best not to grit his teeth while slipping his arms past Levy's waist to grasp the reins.

Lily chuckled as he flew ahead down the trail at his friend's plight. _This is going to be an interesting day._

* * *

Heavy steps of the horse could be heard along with birds chirping in the background. Looking around and taking in the mountains in the distance with eyes wide in amazement. "Its beautiful out here."

Levy noted that the snow on the mountains glimmered as the light bounce off of it. "Yes it is" Hearing him grunt slightly in response reminding her of the how close she was to Gajeel.

Leaning back slightly into his chest and humming softly she noted he stiffed slightly in surprise before relaxing slipping an arm around her waist. He kept in mind not to grip too tightly so the claws of the armor did not dig into her dress.

"This is nice." she murmured looking back at him noting the warm look in his eyes. As she got to know Gajeel more and more that his soft side was only shown to a few people in his life.

Such a dangerous man who could snap a man's neck without a sweat but holding her with such care to not harm her.

Tracing the chain mail with a finger noting the detail in its work while enjoying the feel of the muscle twitch under her touch.

Lifting her head up to look at him as the horse slowed down to a stop as he pulled back on the reins. Trees surrounded them offering privacy to anyone who would try to look on.

Looking around at their surroundings before look up at him with a curious look. "Everything ok?"

Nodding his head before taking a deep breath. "I don't want you to leave."

Looking at her surprised face before continuing while chuckling. "Who would have thought a warrior like myself would be wrapped around you tiny little finger in a matter of days."

"Levy…I." Pressing his forehead against hers watching her face turn red. "I really like you." stammering slightly.

Feeling her brush her lips against his slightly chapped lips sending a shiver up his spine. "Same here." she whispered back to him gripping at the chest plate.

Levy could feel her heart ramming against her chest as he sealed his lips over hers letting out a soft sigh as he pulled her closer.

Nipping playfully at her lip he chuckled at the squeak that he got out of Levy before pulling back. "Still don't understand why you like me."

Slapping his chest playfully. "Because you may be rough on the outside but I like you for who you despite all the jabs at my height."

Making a rumble of approval before leaning down and capturing her lips enjoying the soft touch against his. Running his hand up her back lightly tracing with the claws of the gauntlet causing him to groan slightly as she arched into him.

The horse aggressively stamped against the ground with its nostrils flaring. Gajeel snapped his head up in response before quickly narrowing his eyes. "Who the fuck are you?!" He snarled at the two men.

One of the men laughed wickedly before pulling out an arrow and raising his bow. "What does it look like King Gajeel." He sneered back at him. "Someone wants you dead."

Gajeel jumped off the horse quickly and shoved the reins into Levy's hands. "Go NOW!"

"But Gajeel!"

"GO!" Karma Demon raced off back towards the stables, the arrow narrowly missing Levy as she gripped tightly to the reins her shouts of protest could be heard.

 _At least that horse knows when to listen when it counts._ Gajeel noted as he pulled his sword out and holding in front of him.

A large thud next to him along with the loud growl gave him clue to who it was.

"Lily how did they get so close?" He snapped at him not looking away from the two men.

"I don't know how but they had to moved quickly to miss my line of sight." Lily also not looking away.

"Whoever they are will pay." Gripping the hilt tightly. "They shot an arrow at her."

"Agreed."

Feeling his muscles tense up as he felt his blood boil at the sight of the men.

 _I will protect you Levy even if it means more blood on my hands._


	7. Chapter 7

_What is gong on?!_ Feeling tears run down her face as questions raced through her head. She struggled to stay on the horse as it galloped down the path.

Her hair was a mess as the black headband slipped off at one point.

Knuckles turning white as she gripped the reins tighter feeling a sob escape her. _Why did this have to happen?_ The castle gates came into her blurry view.

 _Almost there._

Karma Demon neighed loudly at the guards who started to rush towards her at sight of Gajeel's horse galloping towards them.

Slowing down quickly as possible on the cobblestone before the guards, trying compose herself.

"What happened my Lady? Where is the King?" A guard questioned as they ran up to Levy.

"These two men...they just appeared saying someone wanted him dead!" Her voice nearly cracking from the distress. "He just jumped off the horse and told me to go."

"Please we need to help him!"

The guard nodding before telling the guard next to him to get some men to join on horse back.

Looking back the path they took earlier with worry still etched on her face.

Levy wiped her eyes and looked at the guard who gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry our King wouldn't go down easily.

"Boze we have the men getting ready!" The guard rushed back over to them leading a white horse by the reins handing them to Boze.

"Just give us a few more minutes Lady McGarden." Red haired guard stated before bowing and running back to the stables.

Levy taking a deep breath to calm down giving her a clear head and loosening her grip slightly on the reins.

Climbing up onto his own horse and riding up next to her with his own horse who was slightly dwarfed in size.

Several uneasy minutes passed by with Demon shifting his weight under her wanting to get back to its master.

Stroking the horse and feeling herself calm down after the shock from the events. "Do you know who would want him dead?"

Her reddish eyes looking at Boze who shook his head. "No..."

Looking at her and pushing back his glasses. "I really wish I had an answer. But many would love to had the Kings head."

Hearing the rest of the men and their horses trotting over to Levy she looked at Boze who nodded. "Looks like we are ready."

Gripping the reins again and slightly to face the men. Straightening up in the saddle with a determine look in her eyes. "Let go!"

Karma Demon neighed before turning back towards the path breaking out into a gallop with Boze next to her with the rest of the men behind them.

 _Gajeel I hope you are ok..._

* * *

Grunting as he pushed back the archer who blocked the sword with his bow but the force of the push cracked the bow damaging it heavily.

The green haired man stumbling back with a curse and throwing the now useless bow to the ground. He then pulled out his own sword charging towards Gajeel.

Bracing as he blocked the blow, Gajeel could felt his muscles tense up before he overpowered the other man sending him stumbling back. "Who sent you?"

Listening as the green haired man crackled again. "What's the point?" Watching as man lifting his sword up. "Not like the dead talk anyway."

Gajeel smirking at the man and cockily dropped his sword down slightly while mocking him. "Alright you better start talking then."

His red eyes watched in amusement as the man screamed at him before charging wildly at him. Paring with his own sword and disarming him as he sidestepped.

Grabbing the shoulder and roughly pinning him into the ground with knee in the man's back feeling the satisfaction of the man howling in pain as he put more weight into it.

"Talk!" Gajeel growled at the man pointing his sword at the neck.

"Screw you!" The man hissed at him before letting another pained cry as Gajeel gripped at the shoulder harder feeling the claws sinking through the fabric and into the flesh.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blond haired man flying through the air and into a tree before sliding limply down onto the ground. _Good job Lily._

Smirking down at the pinned man. "Looks like your buddy wasn't so lucky with Lily there so I'd start talking now."

Feeling the man labored breathing he knew it wasn't much longer before he would cave in from the pain and fear. The man nodded weakly not making eye contact.

"Good. Now who sent you?" Gajeel demanded while not moving his sword away.

"Jose..."

Gritting his teeth and hissing at the man. "What?!"

The man squirmed in pain as Gajeel involuntary gripped again at the name mentioned. "He wants you dead." Cried out in agony.

"Where is he?" Easing up on his grip slightly so the man would not pass out from pain. "He's here." The man grunted out.

"You rat show yourself!" Gajeel yelled out. Knocking the man out and standing up as blood dripped from the claws.

He locked his eyes on the slim figure that stepped out from behind the large tree.

Jose cackled at him. "Seems this _trash_ here couldn't even put a scratch on you, how disappointing.

Lily running over to him. "Gajeel stop." Clamping a hand on his friends shoulder he could see his eyes filled with furry.

Yanking his shoulder away from the hand and snapping. "You know what he has done Lily!"

"And you will be killed if you rush into like this." Lily pleaded at him.

"Yes just like your father was killed Gajeel." Jose sadistically taunted at him as he walked toward him.

"You seem to have changed since the last time I saw you my _King."_ Jose sneering the title. "Letting yourself have a soft spot for a blue haired women how careless of you."

Cocking his head to the side. "Be a shame if she was your undoing."

Gajeel's eye widened. _No!_ "What are you planning?"

Unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Gajeel. "First I kill you and then take your Kingdom from you."

Jose's face twisting into a screwed up smile. "Now I would need a Queen wouldn't I and that pretty little women of yours would be perfect."

Gajeel could not contain the anger he felt towards the man as his body shook in rage.

"GAJEEL STOP!" Lily shouted as he watched him rush at Jose letting out a roar of bloody murder.

"DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Gajeel shouted at Jose as he clashed with him only feeling his rage growing as Jose just sickeningly smiled at him.

"Does that bother you? Seems I've hit a sore spot." Laughing at him as Gajeel shoved him back before aiming for his neck.

Missing as only enraged him further but his own experience kicking in and quickly putting space between them as he knew his emotions was affecting his aim.

Shoulders still tense as he breathed deeply while they circled each other. "You have no honor do you."

Gripping at the sword as the memory flashed through his head. "Targeting me to get to my father."

* * *

 _Metalicana rested under the shade of the tree as he watched Gajeel sparing with Lily. Practicing in the mountains was preferred by him and trained his own son the same way._

 _The wind blowing through his short silver hair as dark clouds moved in blocking the sun. Laughing slightly as he watched his son try to take Lily down with some frustration._

 _Wrinkles around his eyes crinkling as he grinned when Gajeel knocked back Lily sending the sword flying._

 _Standing up before walking over to him and slapping Gajeel on the back. "Good job. You might just have a chance to finally beat me in a duel."_

 _Rolling his eyes and turning to face his father with his own grin. "Yeah yeah whatever you say old man."_

 _"Lets get back home." Metalicana turning to walk back to the horses with his back towards him. "Wendy must be wondering where we are."_

 _Gajeel nodding. "Alright, she must be worried.." his sentence being cut off as he was slammed into the ground harshly by someone._

 _His head was spinning as he tried to figure out what just happened, he could faintly hear his father calling out his name as he was struck with a hard object._

 _Blood dripping from his head as whatever slammed him down was thrown to the side and large paws lifted him back up._

 _"Gajeel are you ok?" Lily asked as he moved in-between him and the attacker._

 _Stumbling to the side slightly as looked past Lily to the tall figure. "Head took a hard blow but I will be fine." he grunted out._

 _"Who the heck is he?"_

 _Trying his best to focus on the man who's face twisted into sickening smile as he clutched his dagger. "Well I didn't expect it to be so easy knock you down."_

 _Metalicana approached the attacker, eye's narrowing as he noted that Gajeel was lucky to be standing from that blow to the head, a blooded rock not that far from them._

 _"Lily take him back." Puling out his sword and stepping in front of them. "This man is not meant to be taken lightly." Metalicana circled the man cursing his luck by not being prepared for a fight._

 _Gajeel struggling as Lily dragged him back towards the horses. "I can still fight!"_

 _Snapping back at Gajeel. "No this man is Jose the Phantom Mercenary." Feeling the chainmail shift as he moved. "You are in no position to help especially against him."_

 _Jose rushed at Metalicana who parried his attack before slipping past him to target Gajeel who freed himself from Lily's grip._

 _Gajeel grunting as the pain from the blow was intensified as he moved refusing to let his father fight alone._

 _Jose aiming for his gut he twisted his body away from the dagger before knocking it from his grip before Gajeel's footing failing him as he leaving himself open for an attack._

 _Metalicana grabbed Gajeel by his tunic turning to the side throwing him to the ground as Jose pulled another dagger aiming for his back._

 _Landing on his back Gajeel watched in horror as the blade pierced the chainmail and into Metalicana's back. Seeing his father slump forward and hit the ground hard._

 _"FATHER!" He cried out feeling Lily helping him up to his feet again looking as stunned as he was. "He needs to die Lily." Gritting his teeth while pulling out his own dagger._

 _Running forward towards Jose who was gloating in his victory stabbing him in the shoulder. Only feeling some satisfaction as Jose cursed at the pain._

 _His small victory was short lived as Jose punched him in the head forcing him to step back allowing him to escape._

 _Lily was trying his best to slow down the bleeding as Gajeel ran over to his father. "Is he?..." he hesitated asking holding his own head._

 _Laying the body back to the ground knowing his efforts were in vain and nodding. "Yes he's gone..."_

 _Gajeel falling to his knees as tear's flowed freely clenching his teeth. "If I only saw Jose coming then..." Feeling himself shake as the loss hit him hard. "None of this would have happened."_

 _"Gajeel we need to get him back." Lily urged him. "Word will spread that Metalicana is gone and other Kingdoms might try to invade...we need to be prepared."_

 _"The Kingdom might be in danger now."_

 _An eerie silence fell between them as Gajeel stood up with a dark look on his face as he looked down his hand covered in blood._

 _"His head it's mine." Gripping his hand and looking back at Lily. "and I will not let anyone get in my way."_

* * *

Jose made the first move. "Who cares about honor." Clashing again with Gajeel who stood his ground. "Your father is dead and I'm still here.

The blades scraping together as both of them tried to overpower each other.

Dodging to the side as Gajeel let his blade down causing Jose to fall forward.

Kicking him in the back sending Jose to the ground he aimed his blade between plates of armor.

Jose's face twisting in pain as Gajeel twisted his blade though the back. "This is the pain he had to go through!"

Ignoring Lily's shouts as he lifted his sword up over his head. "This is for Metalicana!" He shouted before swinging it down.

Splatter of blood covered Gajeel's face as he watch the head roll from the now limp body. The sword falling to the ground as he let go breathing heavily as the adrenaline wore off.

 _It's finally done._ Turning around to face Lily he was caught off guard to instead see Levy standing a short distance away.

"Levy...why? I told you to go away." Taking a step back in shock not wanting to look at her.

"I couldn't leave you..." Levy softly speaking to not upset him walking towards him.

The armor never felt as heavy as it did now, looking at his hands noticing the dried blood on it. "You saw me kill him didn't you?"

Nodding her head. "Yes..." She could see him flinch slightly at her answer as she stood in front of him.

"I'm a monster, can't you see that?" Hands shaking as he tried to regain control nearly jumping out his skin as a delicate pair of hands grasped them.

"Levy don't..." Gajeel began before being cut off. "No listen to me. You did want you had to do to protect me."

Eyeing the beheaded man quickly before looking up at Gajeel. "Boze told me who that man was when we rode up."

Blood still covered his feared filled face knowing she had witnessed what he had done. "He's the one that killed your father right?" Her hand reaching up to wipe the blood from his cheek.

Nodding his head numbly before falling to his knees holding her close to him in his lap. "I had to do it." His voice muffled against her.

Levy feeling his body shake against hers she slipped her arms around his neck as Gajeel rested his face against her shoulder.

"Its alright." Stroking his hair as his arms tightened around her waist all she could do was place a kiss on his head. "I doesn't change the fact that I still want you Gajeel."

His head snapping up looking shocked. "Why? I don't deserve you."

Resting her forehead against his and smiling softly. "Yes you do and I'm not leaving." Kissing him lightly and nipping at his lips playfully before pulling back seeing his face break into a grin.

"Let go back home Gajeel."

"Gihi. Yes." Closing the space between them and kissing her deeply.

 _I have to ask her to be my Queen._

* * *

Author notes:

Don't worry there is still more to come, this was just a little longer to write. I'm just happy I was able to include Boze and Sue from the Phantom Lord Arc being anime only characters in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Thundering sounds of hooves echoed off the castle wall's as the group approached the gates, Lily flying ahead of them and into the castle.

Two men riding their horses in front of Gajeel and Levy as the group made their way to into the court yard.

Boze and the rest of the men followed behind leading the two attackers chained by their wrists.

Tired red eyes gazed upon the castle, his muscles ached as he shifted in the saddle. Gajeel could feel the exhaustion setting in, just wanting to take all the heavy armor off and rest.

Taking a deep breath and looking down at the peaceful face in front of him. While the earlier events took a toll on him Gajeel could only guess how much it took out of Levy both mentally and physically.

Her head rested against his chest, mouth slightly open as drool threaten to fall from the pink lips.

Gajeel couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as the horse stopped handing the reins to a guard. Scooping her into his arms princess style before carefully dismounting Karma Demon to not disturb Levy.

Feet landing on the cobblestone and slowly walking up the steps, pausing to look over his shoulder to see the attackers being led down into the dungeon.

Content that the men would be taken care of Gajeel proceeded to walk past the iron doors as the rest of his men resumed their duties.

Hurried sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards them as he stepped inside the castle.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted out from the top of the stairs, long pink dress trailing behind her as she ran down the steps with Natsu rushing right past her.

Stopping his stride as Natsu stood in front of him, scrutinizing Levy for injuries before moving on to his appearance.

Natsu noted the dried blood splattered on parts of the armor and the tired look on the normally scowling face.

"What the hell happened Gajeel?" His eyes snapping up to his friend as he crossed his arms.

Gajeel looked down at Natsu trying his best not to growl at the man. "Jose happened." He watched a grim expression cross Natsu's face.

"Did you...?" Natsu began as the question bothered him ever since he saw the blood.

Gajeel nodded his head before Natsu could finish and holding Levy's sleeping form close. Shifting uneasily just wanting to sit down. "Lily can fill in what happened."

Moving past them and walking up the stairs as carefully as he could so he didn't step on Levy's ruby dress.

Pausing halfway up the steps to look back down at Lucy and Natsu who remained in their spots.

"Right now we need to be alone." Turning back as he continued his way to his chambers.

Lucy while relived that her friend was ok still felt like she needed some more answers.

"Natsu who was he talking about?" Watching as Gajeel disappear from view before turning towards Natsu.

"Jose was the one who killed Metalicana." Natsu looking at Lucy with an serious expression on his face. "Gajeel didn't let him walk away."

Lucy taking a deep breath. "I see.."

Hugging Lucy to him, warmth radiating from him causing a soothing effect. "That man deserved what Gajeel did to him."

Kissing the top of her head as Lucy leaned into his hug. "Let's find Lily and get some details."

* * *

Yawning as she stretched her arms above her head as opening her eyes while taking in her surroundings.

Warm soft fur could be felt against her cheek a drastic change from the metal she fell asleep against earlier.

Sitting up slowly and looking around the room, her eyes landing on Gajeel kneeling in front of some familiar armor.

Gajeel had his back was towards her as his head was bowed forward, messy dark hair blocking his face.

Sliding off the bed feeling more soft fur underneath her bare feet, her heels placed neatly next to the rug.

"Gajeel?"

Observing as he lifted his head turning to look at her walking to his side. The armor still covering his body as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Levy noted that the sword laid in front of the old armor with dried blood still staining the blade.

"...Just paying my respects."

Watching him stand up Levy could see the exhaustion on his face. Reaching for his hand only to watch it be pulled it back before she could grasp it.

Gajeel could see the confused expression on her face. "It's covered in blood." He muttered out undoing the clasps while walking over to a table.

Placing the gauntlets on top he could hear the fabric of the dress dragging on the ground as Levy moved to stand behind him. He tensed up as felt delicate hands on the clasps that held the armor together.

"You don't have to." Looking over his shoulder trying not to laugh as she was trying her best by standing on her tip toes.

Watching her head shake. "No I want to." He could feel her struggle with the straps, slowly turning to face her as Levy pouted at him.

"I would've had it."

His eyes flickered in amusement as he shook his head. "Don't worry bout it."

Gajeel leaned down cupping her cheek with his hand and kissing her effectively stopping the pout on her face. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck as pulled her close.

His hand moved from her cheek to cradle the back of her head deepening the kiss to explore her mouth. Resisting the urge to throw Levy onto the bed as she let out a small moan.

The pinch of the armor reminded him it was not the best time, with much reluctance Gajeel pulled away gazing upon Levy's flushed face.

"Let me get the armor off first." Pulling his hand away from her blue hair and letting go her waist.

Levy wanted to whine at the loss of contact relinquishing her hold on him. Hands down the smooth black metal. "Of course." Reluctantly stepping away from Gajeel.

She walked over to the couch, a book rested on the side table next to the crystal bottles of liquor. Sitting down on the plush cushion and running her hand over the book.

"So what happened to people that attacked us?" Gently grasping it in her hands as she looked over to Gajeel removing the chest piece and placing it on the table.

"Taken to the dungeon." He responded back stretching his sore arms above his head.

Levy ran her hand over the decorative cover feeling the smooth leather under her fingers. "Their fate?"

"Unsure." Gajeel grunted out as he bent down working on a clasps on his legs and feet.

"Lily will first get some answers from them." Metal hit the table as he finished the last of the armor. "I will make a decision after that."

Levy watched him pull the chainmail over his head, it caught on the fabric of the black tunic slightly exposing his abs. Blushing red as he caught her staring.

"Gihee."

Gajeel smirked at Levy as he place the chainmail down down on the table in a heap, crossing the space between them. He could see that she opened the book to hide her embarrassment.

"Like what you saw?" He teased her as the cushion dipped as he sat, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"Says the love sick sap." Levy could help but giggle as his jaw dropped with disbelief on his face.

"Who told you that?"

Placing her hand on the open book and smiling up at him. "Lily." Watching his eyes narrow she quickly leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I think that's sweet."

Levy enjoyed the blush that spread across his cheeks as Gajeel turned his face away from her and huffing.

"Only for you." Gajeel mumbled out attempting regain some of his manliness.

Levy laid her head against his chest as her fingers played with the corner of the page humming. "Your armor is off now." She pointed out with a small smile.

Feeling her head being turned up to face him, rough fingers could be felt under her chin, Gajeel leaning down to her ear with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Now let's continue." He whispered huskily, enjoying as her body shivered with her hands grasping at his tunic. The book falling out of her lap and onto the floor as it was forgotten his rough pair of lips covered hers.

His lips moving across her cheek and down her neck, skin turning red as he left marks. Mewling softly Levy could feel his chest rumble as he bit down slightly pleased at her reaction.

"Gajeel."

Tugging at his hair and pulling up surprising him as she kissed him passionately. Levy could feel Gajeel smiling against her lips. "Getting bolder I see." He managed to squeeze out between breaths.

Gajeel pulled back from her and flashed a fanged grin at her. "I like that." He chuckled as Levy smiled as she moved her hands to rest on his chest.

A knock on the door caused the pair to jump slightly, a muffled voice could be heard from the other side.

"Brother can I come in?"

Gajeel grumbled slightly. "Yes." Sending an apologetic look at Levy grasping her hands with his.

The door squeaked as Wendy pushed it open and rushing over to them. Gajeel caught her in his arms as she hugged him.

"Is he really gone?" Wendy sobbed against Gajeel who could only hold her close while Levy stroked her hair.

"Yes Jose is gone for good." He could feel her shake against him as years of pain washed away from her.

Wendy pulled back wiping her eyes. "I'm glad you and Levy are ok." Turning her head to look at Levy. "Lily flew in and told us what happened."

"Yes and he had to scare the poor child sending her running to you." Carla commented as she flew into the room. "Lets go you need to freshen up for dinner." She scolded Wendy.

Giving Gajeel one final squeeze earning him a grunt from the soreness he felt, Wendy hopped up to follow Carla out of the room.

Levy stood up from the couch and grasping his hand squeezing it gently. "I should do the same." Motioning to the dirt on the edges of the dress.

Gajeel nodded and reluctantly letting her hand go as she walked away. Her honey eyes looking over her shoulder at him as she paused at the door.

"By the way Gajeel...I liked what I saw before." Winking at him before rushing out of the room.

Gajeel could only sit there staring at the door as it shut. Eyes blinking as his brain tried to process what she said. Grinning wildly as it hit him, red eyes shimmering with pride.

"Good."


	9. Chapter 9

Shutting the door Levy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as her hand remained on the door. She only found herself falling more in love with the gruff man. Just seeing how his eyes seem to shimmer whenever his gaze fell onto her only sent her heart fluttering.

She lifted her other hand to touch her still tingling lips, her cheeks were still slightly flushed from the recent kissing.

"Levy?"

Turning to face the source of the voice to find Wendy standing near by. "I thought you were getting ready for dinner." Carla was hovering next to Wendy waiting patiently.

Wendy nodded and fidgeted with her hands. "Yes but I was wondering if you want to get ready with me."

Levy smiled and nodded. "Of course." Wendy smiled and grasped her hand leading her down the corridor. The heavy oak door was pushed open almost effortlessly by the small girl as they walked into the room.

It felt light and airy which was a drastic difference from Gajeel's chamber she noted looking around the room. Sky blue curtains framed the window as the evening sun shone through, a fur rug covered the floor. White feathery sheets covered the bed as Levy ran her hand over it marveling it softness.

"I will return with a dress for you." Carla commented before she flew back out of the room and closing the door upon her exit.

Wendy grabbed a brush from the vanity hopped up on the soft sheets and patted the spot at the edge of the bed. She started to brush out the tangles in the blue hair when Levy sat down.

"I see something happened between you two." Wendy pointed to the reddish marks above the lace on Levy's neck.

Levy squeaked and slapped a hand over her neck in embarrassment, her brain tried to form a response. "Well...um.. ". Feeling Wendy working the worse of the knots out and laughing slightly behind her.

"Its ok I'm just happy." Wendy hummed and placing the brush down to pull some of her hair into a braided hair band. "Gajeel is not the most affectionate person." She left some hair out to frame Levy's face as she finished up the braid. "So him showing it to you in that way is a big deal.

Hopping off the bed Wendy picked a few jewelry off the vanity "He also looks a happier around you." Sliding the jeweled pins into Levy's braid so when she moved they would sparkle.

"Really?" Levy looked at Wendy. Playing with one of the locks of her hair twisting it around her finger.

"Yes." Wendy returned to the vanity and pulled a few drawers open searching for something. Grasping a small white box she sat down next to Levy. "Mother gave this to me to hold on, she said when Gajeel found someone I should give this to her."

Levy was is shock, grasping the box lightly as it was placed into her hand. Inside the box laid a smaller version of the metal necklace she saw in Gajeel's room. "I...I can't accept this." Shaking her head and holding the box out to Wendy. "We're still courting each other."

"I know he admitted that he wanted me to stay but this is too much." Levy pleaded to Wendy who only hugged her excitedly and almost crushing her to her surprise.

"He wants you to stay?!" Wendy eyes sparkled slightly as she looked at her. "So are you going to?" Hope in her voice. Levy nodded, wheezing slightly as Wendy hugged her tightly. "Yes of course."

The door creaked open before shutting. "Wendy don't crush her. We still need to get you two dressed." Carla placed the sunflower yellow dress next to them along with a pair of white heels. "I picked out the one I thought you might like."

Levy ran her hand over the satin fabric the beading glimmering as the fabric was moved. "This is my favorite dress, thank you Carla." Picking it up she moved behind the canvas room divider. It's panels offered privacy as she changed while she could hear Wendy getting into her dress.

Red fabric pooled around her feet as she changed. Stepping into the yellow halter dress and pulling it up only to pause when she moved to secure the neck piece. Running a finger over the marks he left on her skin caused her to shiver slightly at the memory.

Securing the fabric over the marks and then pulling the sleeves up. The beading on the dress extenuated every curve she had. Placing the necklace around her neck she couldn't help but admire it as it hung around her neck. Excitement swelled in her chest as she stepped out to see Wendy in a purple dress.

"Levy you look beautiful!" Wendy chirped out with Carla nodding. "Lets go eat, I'm sure brother wants to see you." She grabbed Levy's hand excitedly as they left the room.

* * *

Warm water ran though his fingers as Gajeel proceeded to clean his face off, being well groomed him was important to him. Taking care of the body meant he stayed healthy and that translated to success on the battle field. A quick bath and change of clothing helped get all the blood, sweat and dirt off of him.

Plus it didn't hurt to look good for Levy, he internally chuckled to himself as he continued cleaning as the memory of when he first saw Levy blush when they first met. Gajeel could remember Metalicana's own habits to make himself to look good for his mother.

A heavy knocking interrupted Gajeel drying his face, putting the towel down and walking towards the chamber door. "What?" A twinge of annoyance laced through his voice as he stared at the door.

"It's me Lily." A deep voice coming from the other side of his chamber door. Pulling the door open Gajeel stepped to the side letting Lily in before shutting the door.

"So?" Gajeel eyed the exceed as he landed on the bed. "What did you find out?" Sitting down in a chair across from Lily so he could pull on a pair of clean black boots onto his feet.

"Jose apparently promised them fortune and land for assassinating you." Lily could see him scowl at the name but understood it was still sensitive topic. "I do not think they will be a threat now he is gone.

Gajeel nodded and leaned back in the chair. "I see." Tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair. "Not happy they attacked us but...maybe Jellal could help, he is good at turning people around."

Lily's ears perked up. "Jellal? How do you plan on getting in contact with him." Watching as Gajeel crossed his arms. "Queen Titania." He responded gruffly and shrugging his shoulders. "Only one that seems to know where he is at."

"I see. Well that gives time for the one that you pinned down had to be heal up from the damage your claws made." Lily said while shooting a look at him.

Gajeel looked at him with a smug look on his face. "Guess I got a little carried away." Lily rubbed his face with a paw. "I hope you don't do that when you duel Natsu." He scolded Gajeel who sat up in his chair slightly.

 _"Can't have a war breaking out because of those two."_ Lily mused in his head.

"Shit almost forgot about the duel." Gajeel reached up to run a hand through his slightly damp hair. "It's tomorrow right?" Looking out the window watching sun setting in the distance. _"Spent so much time with her almost a week had gone by like that."_

Lily nodded. "Yes." Raising his eyebrow when Gajeel's face broke into a grin, he could almost see the gears turning in his head which meant he was up to no good.

"...What are you scheming?" He could feel his fur standing up as Gajeel let out a "Gihee" and stood up from his chair and walking over to the older armor with his back towards him so he could not see what Gajeel was doing.

"Don't worry bout it." Gajeel reached inside to pull out the heavy necklace that laid inside. Twisting the top in a certain pattern till it came open, tilting the contents out and into his palm.

 _"Good the bands are still in good condition."_ He noted as the red gems shimmered back at him as he rolled them in his hand. Sliding them back into the necklace and replacing the top back on.

Another set of knocking on the door prompted Lily to fly over to answer, as the door opened to revel Sue who curtsied quickly. "Pardon my interruption my King but dinner is almost ready."

Gajeel nodded. "Thank you Sue." Noting the slightly surprised look on her face but she quickly curtsied again with a small smile before walking back to the great hall. He secured the necklace around his neck and tucking it under the dark green scaled tunic hiding it from view.

"Ready Gajeel?" Lily still looked at him with a skeptical look on his face. Ignoring the look on his face he nodded before he walked past his friend and down the hall eager to see Levy.

 _"I hope everything goes to plan."_

* * *

"Lucy there you are!" Levy walking faster to catch up to them with Wendy not too far behind her. The black and blue dress sparkled as Lucy moved, it looked like a piece of the night sky was taken and sewn into a dress.

Lucy snapped her head around with a look of relief on her face when she saw her. "Levy! Are you feeling alright?" She grasped Levy's hand tightly. "When Gajeel carried you into the castle you weren't awake."

Squeezing her friends hand back Levy shrugged slightly. "Yes, it was just so much happened I could help put fall asleep on the way back." Lucy gave her an understanding look. "I'm just glad everyone is ok." The group continued to talk as they made their way towards the great hall.

"We found Lily earlier who filed in the details on what happened." Natsu chimed in with his hands behind his head as he walked. "I'm glad he made sure you were safe first." His own outfit matched Lucy's but with black pants and dark blue tunic.

They made their way into the hall with the smell of the food made Levy's mouth water. "Yes but I was still worried." Natsu plopped down into his seat after pulling Lucy's chair out for her.

"You don't have to worry bout me." Her heart raced as she heard Gajeel's deep voice behind her. Levy turned to see him striding into the hall, a soft smile spread across her face as he approached her.

"I can't help it." Levy looked up at him, she could feel him looking at the necklace with a flicker of possession showing for a moment in his red eyes.

He grasped the chair with the sound of wood scraping against the floor as Gajeel pulled her seat out so she could sit down.

"Gihee the one that has to worry is Lucy."

Levy must of had the look of confusion on her face as Gajeel continued with a smirk on his face. "Cause I am going to wipe the floor with Natsu at tomorrow's duel."

"Hey its going to be the other way around metal head." Natsu fired back at Gajeel as he sat down, his face not wavering at the comment.

Levy reached under the table and grasped Gajeel's hand. Her eyes filled with worry when they locked with his. "Are you sure about this? Especially after today?" She whispered to him before feeling him squeeze her hand gently.

"I will make sure I win." His strong determination showing in his eyes made her feel more at ease.

"You have my word."

* * *

Sorry for the long chapter but I am hoping to start to wrap up this story in a few more chapters.

Saw this dress and I thought it would be perfect for Levy just in a different color.

art/Northern-Sky-2-686447839


	10. Chapter 10

In the armory, Lily secured the last of the armor on Gajeel as they prepared for the duel. Some of the nobles would attend the event along with most of the castle staff, only those that were on duty weren't going to be in attendance. Gajeel rolled his shoulder back, he grimaced slightly at the tightness he felt in his muscles. Overall his body was sore from the previous day's events, he knew that it may hinder him slightly in the duel. "You sure you want to do this?" Lily commented as he pulled the shield off the wall and running a cloth over it. "Natsu would understand if we need to delay it."

"I'll be fine." Gajeel picked up his helmet and tucked it against his side. A soft knocking on the wooden door interrupted the pair, and Levy pushed the door open. She wore the same dress when he first saw her, but now she had the metal tooth necklace hanging around her delicate neck. "I thought you were outside with everyone else?" Gajeel asked with some confusion.

Levy moved towards him, observing that he was about ready to head out for the duel. "I was, but I wanted to see you first." Gajeel shifted slightly as she stood before him, the armor made him look fierce like a metal dragon. "I wanted you to have this." Looking up at him as she pressed the headscarf into his free hand. "For good luck."

Gajeel smirked and let out a small laugh. "Never needed luck." Placing the helmet gently into her hands, arms dipping slightly at the weight. "But for you I'll wear it." Securing it snugly on his head, he reached over to grasp the helmet out of her hands and tuck it back under his arm.

"Now then." Holding out his other arm out for her to grasp. "I got a duel to win." Levy nodded and slid her hand into the crook of his arm as they proceeded to walk out. The warm sun against her skin was a different and pleasant contrast from the cool metal under her hand.

Cheering erupted as he walked out to the field with determination remaining on his face with Levy walking by his side. Some murmurs came from the small crowd when they walked out towards the dueling area together.

Gajeel scoffed to himself, hearing some of the gossip that was going on between some of the nobles, he wasn't too surprised. Not often they would come to duels, but as it was against another King, word apparently spread like wildfire and they showed up to watch the spectacle. Now they seem to be having a field day gossiping about the girl on his arm.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Levy questioned him quietly, she could only guess that he could hear what they were saying a lot better than she could.

Gajeel shook his head slightly, unamused as they walked. "They seemed surprised and disappointed to see you on my arm." Grumbling to himself as several unpleasant memories flashed through his mind. "Damn vultures were probably hoping to marry one of their daughters to me." Shrugging his shoulders and shifting the helmet slightly. "Doesn't matter now that I've met you." A small smile tugged at edge of his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gajeel could see a smile forming on her lips. Stopping as they waited for Natsu to approach, Lily stood next to him. Levy turned her head to look up at him while playing with the necklace.

"You're going to win, right?"

A grin broke out on Gajeel's face as he looked her in the eye. "Of course." Looking away from her as Natsu and Lucy stopped before them, Gajeel raised Levy's hand and placed a kiss on top of it. Levy blushed as the crowd gasped slightly at the gesture, Gajeel looked past her to glare daggers at the nobles.

"Now go." Gajeel let go of her hand and placed the helmet on his head, only his red eyes could be seen through the visor. "You're not going to want to miss this." His voice was muffled slightly behind the metal.

Levy nodded and turned away from Gajeel, she joined with Lucy to walk over to their seats. Grasping her friend's hand as she sat down, Levy couldn't help but look back with worried eyes. While she had faith in Gajeel, the slight stiffness in his step did not go unnoticed. Gajeel was trying to hide that fact on purpose not only from Natsu, but also from her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Levy prayed no one else would notice.

"He'll be ok." A gentle voice coming from the other side of her, causing Levy to open her eyes. Turning to the source to see Wendy sitting next to her. "He has dueled in worse conditions then this." Confidence seemed to just radiate from Wendy after her statement, that alone eased Levy's nerves.

"Thank you Wendy."

Gajeel grasped the shield Lily handed to him and turned to face an equally equipped Natsu. "Ready to duel Salamander?" He could feel the anticipation of a fight starting to course through his veins, heart starting to speed up. Dueling seemed to always give him the rush he needed during a peaceful time in the kingdom.

Natsu grinned fiercely back at him through the visor of his own helmet, clashing his sword and shield together in excitement. "Heck yeah and you're going down!" Gajeel lifted up his own weapon in preparation for the duel.

Standing between the two Kings, Lily looking each of them in the eye before addressing the crowd. "Both combatants have agreed to the conditions of this duel. The winner will be declared when a combatant draws first blood, renders their opponent unconscious or unable to fight." He raised his arm before backing up away from them to give them space.

"Ready?" Both men nodded with anticipation and took to their dueling stances. "Fight!"

The second Lily dropped his arm they both charged quickly. Swords clashing as they tried to overpower each other with determination in their eyes. Gajeel grunted slightly when a twinge of soreness flared through his arms, but pushed past it to use his own weight, forcing Natsu to step back.

Natsu's choice in armor was far lighter than his own, allowing him to dart to Gajeel's side and swing his sword up at the weak spot in the armor. Gajeel brought down his heavy shield, blocking the blade from making contact with the chain mail.

Though Gajeel's couldn't move as fast as his opponent, the armor did have its advantage in defense. Lifting the shield up along with Natsu's sword, Gajeel aimed for the shield's arm. If he could disable that arm, then Natsu would have a hard time defending against him. However, Natsu reacted before Gajeel could make contact by rolling to the side, backing up quickly and putting space between them. Both walked around each other slowly, scrutinizing each other's movements for any opening they could take advantage of.

"Want to make things interesting?" Natsu shouted at Gajeel who relaxed his stance slightly as he watched him stop. The heavy thud of metal hitting the ground as Natsu unloaded himself of his gear. "No shield..." Shaking his pink hair as he freed it from its confines. " and no helmet, just our swords."

Gajeel grinned wildly when the red helmet was discarded, rolling off to the side. Throwing off his own shield he reached up to pull his own helmet off. Looking Natsu in the eye as he threw it to the side, not watching where it went. He raised up his sword in front of him and shifted back into his dueling stance. "You got yourself a deal."

"Bring it."

Clashing once again both Gajeel and Natsu desperately wanting to win. Levy gasped as each of their swords almost made contact with their intended target only to miss. She could feel Lucy grip her hand back with equal worry.

Jerking his head back, Gajeel cursed as that last swing got way too close to for comfort. He had to figure out how to end this fight preferably without resorting to drawing first blood, it wasn't how he wanted to end it. Trying his best to come up with a solution, a toothy grin of his father flashed through his mind. "That's it!"

Blocking the next attempt Natsu made, Gajeel maneuvered his own sword so it would force the blade out of Natsu's hand. Catching the guard of the sword, mustering all his strength to send it flying off to the side. The blade bouncing across the dirt, it was clear to those watching who won the duel.

"How did you do that?" Natsu looking at the sword and back to Gajeel not having expected the sudden turn of events. He was impressed, never did anyone force his sword out of his grip before. While disappointed, Natsu could only guess Gajeel wanted to win for Levy.

Gajeel smirked at him while sheathing his weapon. "It's the one move Metalicana always pulled on me to win." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Levy with a look of relief on her face. "I remembered it just in time for our duel." Lily made his way over, grasping Gajeel's wrist and lifting it up in the air. "The winner is King Redfox!" Gajeel did his best to catch his breath before looking at Levy who smiled back at him with joy and pride on her face.

Natsu patted him hard on his back, getting his attention and grinned at him. "That was fun! You need to show me that move sometime." He walked away from Gajeel and towards Lucy who rushed over to him. " and I will win next time for sure!" Natsu shouted over his shoulder.

Chuckling to himself Gajeel shook his head still not used to the amount of fire that Natsu always seemed to have. Turning on his heel he made his way over to Levy and grasped her hand as gently as he could in the armor. "I won like you asked." His voice was gruff from the duel but he was trying to contain his excitement.

Levy nodded and stood up from her seat. "You did." He saw her eying the headband that remained around his head. "Gihee, maybe it did give me some luck after all. Natsu is certainly a difficult opponent." Gajeel watched her roll her eyes before the growl of his stomach interrupted them. "Time for a feast for my victory." He gloated as he moved towards the castle.

Levy walked in step next to him with Natsu and Lucy walking not far behind them. "Can't wait to eat!" Natsu commented as the small crowd trailed behind them. Turning his head back, Gajeel narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight of the nobles. It wasn't included in his plan to have so many stay behind for the feast.

"Everyone go ahead. I have something to take care of."Gajeel led Levy by the hand as they strayed away from the group to go down another hall. Feeling some relief knowing they had a moment to themselves as the distance grew from the crowd.

The throne came into view as they entered the empty room. As everyone headed towards the great hall, it gave him the much needed privacy he needed. Gajeel could still remember their first meeting as they walked down to the throne. Feeling her tug back slightly against his hand as he led her up the steps.

"Gajeel?"

Gajeel squeezed Levy's hand hearing the confusion in her voice. "Just trust me." Levy pulled away from him to run her hand over the throne taking in the details of the craftsmanship. Picking up the chain of the necklace carefully, Gajeel quickly undid the top, one of the rings sliding into his hand. Replacing the top, he placed the necklace back under the armor before Levy turned back to him.

"What happened here?" She asked out of curiosity as her fingers dipped into the scratches in the wood. Clearing his voice before answering her."Those scratches were caused by me." Holding her hand with his free one as he nervously looked into her eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about something." He had to take a deep breath in order to follow through with his plan. "What is a King without his Queen?"

Levy gasped in surprise as he dropped down to one knee, Gajeel felt slightly amused that she didn't have to look down at him too much but ignored it. "I didn't know the answer till now." Pausing to calm his own nerves. "Will you be my Queen?" Waiting for her answer he had to do everything he could to remain calm. No battle or duel had ever reduced him to the state he was in now.

Yes." She whispered so softly that Gajeel almost missed it. He slipped the ruby ring onto her finger before scooping her up into his arms and spinning her around. Levy's arms wrapping around his neck with her soft blue hair brushing against his chin. Tilting his head to place a kiss on Levy's lips. "I will protect you always. You have my word." He whispered against her not caring how cheesy he sounded right now. Gajeel finally found his Queen and he was going to cherish every moment with this wonderful women.

"And I will always be by your side." Levy responded back causing Gajeel to grin. "Now then I believe we have an announcement to make." He pulled back so they could make their way to the Great Hall. Levy hummed happily as she held onto his arm.

* * *

"Come on Levy we need to go!" Lucy shouted towards Levy before getting into the carriage with Natsu waiting inside. Honey eyes looked up at Gajeel with slight sadness in them. "I wish I didn't have to go but if I'm staying here for good I must pack my things." A small smile formed on her lips. "Make sure there is plenty of room in the library."

Gajeel kissed her hand before helping Levy up into the carriage, hesitation in letting go of her hand. "Of course." He laughed slightly. "Unless you have enough to fill an entire castle." He looked back at her slightly amused face. "However, you will have all the books you want when you come back." Gajeel added watching her face break out into a huge smile.

Natsu poked his head out of the carriage. "Be careful she might actually fill your castle with books if given the chance." He was quickly pulled back into the carriage by Lucy who shushed at Natsu.

Gajeel raised his eyebrow not sure whether or not Natsu was serious or joking. "It won't just be my castle much longer." Levy smiled at those words.

"I shall be back."

Placing his hand on his chest and bowing slightly. "And I will wait for your return...my Queen." He ignored the shocked look on Natsu's face, not caring looking like a softy at the moment. Levy seemed to pull the best out of him but he would not hesitate in taking down anyone that threatened his happiness.

The carriage door closed shut, pulling forward by the horses and out of the court yard. Gajeel remained in his spot till the red carriage was out of his sight before walking back into the castle. Lily hovering next to him as he walked in. "So what's the plan now?" Lily questioned him.

"First we need to expand the library..." Gajeel replied with some amusement as Lily gave him a funny look. "I don't think Natsu was joking about her love for books." He could remember being surprised when Levy showed him the amount of books she brought intended for a small trip, her face beaming as she talked about each book.

Lily followed him as he moved down the hall nodding in understanding. "and I'm guessing we need to plan the wedding too."

"Yes and I have a feeling it's going to be big." Gajeel commented before the gardens came into view. Gesturing to the plants and trees that would flower every year. "Do you think she would like this?" Lily crossed his arms as he looked at his friend, a slight smile was on Gajeel's face. "I think she would love it.

* * *

I believe I will just have one more chapter for this story maybe two.


	11. Chapter 11

The journey back home was slow with the guards surrounding the carriage when they reached the edge of Natsu's kingdom at his request. Dust settling around the carriage when it arrived in the small courtyard of the McGarden Manor. "Well I will see you at the wedding guys." Levy hugging Lucy before lifting the hem of the dress carefully and stepping out of the carriage. The manor was passed down from generation to generation, while it wasn't a great big home it was all she needed for her books and her two friends that stayed with her.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy running out of the manor with smiles on their faces. Droy was slightly out of breath when they reached her. "How was your trip?" Jet having pulled her luggage from the carriage and placing it next to Droy. They both waved at the pair still inside before the horses and guards pulled out of the courtyard in the direction of Lucy and Natsu's home.

Hiding the left hand with the sleeve of her dress, Levy wanted to surprise them with the engagement when the time was right. The red jewel would've prompted questions the second that it was spotted, Levy just smiled gently back at her friends. "It was very nice, I also got some exciting news to share with you guys at dinner."

* * *

"You're engaged to King Redfox?!." Jet said in disbelief, it took some effort to keep his jaw from dropping to the table while Droy looked at her skeptically. Both him and Droy just arrived back after taking a long journey to the coast while she was gone, so hearing her announcement at dinner really came as a shock to them. Taking a deep breath and gathering himself before speaking, Jet did not want to jump conclusions before hearing Levy's explanation. "How?"

Levy stood up from her seat, the rug muffling her footsteps while walking around the table to her two close friends. "You could say love at first sight." Smiling gently at the memory of their first meeting, placing a hand on Jet's shoulder. "He protected me when we were attacked." Levy could see Jet's eyes widen in surprise, cutting him off by lifting her free hand up. "But even before that I was already in love with him." Placing her arms around both of their shoulders and pulling both Jet and Droy into a hug. "If you give him a chance you will understand."

Both Jet and Droy nodded in understanding, both knew their friend since they were kids. Levy is a kind and loving person who wouldn't surrender her heart over to just anyone. Both of them knew since she both shot down their offers of proposal in a matter of seconds. So knowing that Levy accepted his proposal, that Redfox had captured her heart.

Jet pulling away from Levy to scoot back his chair, standing up while stretching out his arms. "Guess we should start packing, the books will take a week alone to pack." Both he and Droy laughing slightly when Levy smiled sheepishly. They knew she loved collecting any book she could get her hands on, so her collection was quite large. "Don't worry we got it, just show us which ones to pack extra careful."

"Thank you guys."

* * *

"Lady McGarden has returned!" The spotter rushing up to Gajeel, having ran all the way from his post he was almost out of breath. He was told to inform the King the second her carriage was spotted along with the guards that were sent to escort her back. The man instinctively flinched when Gajeel turned around, normally the annoyed glare he would get from the king would scare him but this time the spotter found it was lacking that.

"Good." Gajeel turning back around slowly and walking to the entrance of the castle. But on the inside he was trying to hide his excitement, it took everything he had not to break out into a run. Every corridor he took seemed to take twice as long to walk, but his patience was rewarded once he pushed open the heavy iron doors.

"Gajeel!" Levy greeting him before stepping out of the carriage, picking up the dress so she wouldn't trip on the long green fabric when she met him halfway up the steps. Gajeel quickly grasped her hand, moving it into the crook of his arm and hastily leading her into the castle. He took some large steps that Levy had some difficulty keeping up with him. Once making their way far enough into the castle and rounding a corner she squeaked slightly in surprise when he pulled her close to him, arms slipping around her waist.

"Your home." Gajeel eagerly covering her lips with his, while she was only gone for a short time it still felt like ages to him. He didn't realize how difficult it was to have her gone for a month, every morning he would wake up and realize that he wouldn't see her that day just put him in a bad mood. Fortunately overseeing the expansion of the castle library passed the time and sparring with Lily helped with the irritation he felt.

Smiling into the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Levy could almost feel the emotion that was coming from him. Looking up into his eyes when his forehead pressed against hers. "Yes I'm home." Slipping her hands down the black fabric of his tunic, grasping her hands with his and look up at him with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry it took so long to return, trying to decide what books to bring right away was more difficult than I thought."

Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle, she was just simply too adorable for her own good. "So that's what took you so long?" Pulling back slightly and shaking his head. "Your love of books is incredible you know."

"I've been told that before." Levy shrugging slightly before squeezing his hand when Gajeel led them towards the gardens and to a large tree. Gajeel sat at the base of the trunk, leaving her enough space to sit in between his legs and lean back. She left out a soft hum when he wrapped his arms around her and holding her close. "You're being very affectionate right now." Levy teased at him before feeling him rest his chin on the top of her head.

Gajeel shrugged slightly, the gardens were empty so they had the privacy that he wanted. "So? Nothing wrong with that." The soft breeze moving the tree branches above them, it created a peaceful feeling that he welcomed. "Besides we're getting married." Blue hair moved from under his chin when Levy pulled her head to the side to look up at him.

"Yes and there's a lot to plan for the big day." Leaning up she planted a light kiss on his lips. "But first I should go freshen up from the long trip back."

"Fine." Gajeel grumbled out. "Don't take too long, Juvia is just dying to meet you." When word got out that he was engaged, Juvia just appeared at the castle entrance a week later to congratulate him in person. "Before you ask, no she is not another sister of mine." Gajeel shuddering slightly, hearing the enthusiastic scream of joy behind him after finding him in the castle nearly gave him a heart attack. Of the few friends he had, Juvia was the only one that was really able to catch him off guard and surprise him. "But I swear she is one at times."

Levy laughing slightly seeing him cringe. "Well I'm looking forward to meeting her.

* * *

Time passed quickly but soon the big day arrived at last. Outside, servants were hastily finishing up the preparations for the ceremony in the castle gardens, guests slowly trickling in. Many of those attending decided to pass the time by looking at the tree's and flowers that were in full bloom while they waited. A black blur could be seen rushing around to each of the of the arrangements before landing in front of a small group of people.

"Is the music prepared?" Lily asking the musicians that were standing by, all of them nodded which gave him some relief. "Good, can't have anything bad happen today." Spreading his wings he took to the air to get a visual on the entire ceremony area, Lily was pleased seeing that everything was going well.

"Lily there you are!" One of the chefs responsible for the food rushing over to the exceed with sheer panic showing on her face. "We have a major problem." Following the chef back to the kitchen, Lily was greeted with the sight of a blue exceed stuck headfirst in the cake. "Happy?! What are you doing?" Changing into his larger form before yanking Happy out of the cake by the tail. Lily just shot him glare at Happy.

"I tried offering Carla a fish." Happy trying to explain what happened moments earlier. "But she just tossed it to the side before flying out of the kitchen."

Lily rubbed his face with his free hand, it was obvious Happy was leaving out an important detail. "That doesn't explain how you got into the cake." Walking over to the table, he dropped the blue cat on top of the wood before changing his smaller form and stood in front of Happy.

"So then I went to catch the fish and well….." Happy looking down at the table with shame on his face. "I landed in the cake."

Lily wasn't sure what to do, of all the things to go wrong that day this was near the top of the list. "We will talk about this later but I need to get this fixed." Tapping his chin with his paw, Lily tried to figure out a solution. While their pastry chef was talented they lacked the speed to put everything together in time for the reception.

Then the solution hit him.

Without a second to waste, Lily spread his wings and took off in the direction of the armory hoping to find the person that he needed. Yanking the door open, a wave of relief washing over him when he spotted the red hair pulled back in a elaborate updo holding a sword in her hands. Light bouncing off the dark blade she was scrutinizing, it was her wedding gift to Gajeel. She requested from her personal swordsmith so she was doing one last inspection before gifting it to him. "Queen Scarlett we need your help, the cake has been ruined."

Erza quickly turning around to face the exceed, hand gripping the hilt of the blade tightly."How?" She was not pleased to hear the news, not only did the couple deserved the perfect day, she was also looking forward to having a piece of the cake.

"Don't have time to explain." Lily shook his head. "So may we get your assistance?" Erza was known in not only her swordsmanship but also her mastery in the kitchen.

"Of course."

* * *

"Oh Levy you're so beautiful!" Lucy and Juvia fawning over Levy when she stepped out from behind the divider. The white dress was adorned with a flower design covering the entire bodice, petals scattering down the rest of the dress. The off set shoulder ball gown shoving off her upper chest while preserving her modesty for the big day. Long sheer sleeves covered her arms, to Lucy she looked like a fairy but was missing something from the look. Turning to the dresser, Lucy picked up the bridal tiara and gently placed it on Levy's head. "Perfect!" Lucy taking a step back to admire the now complete look of her friend.

Levy smiled and did a small twirl when Lucy motioned with her finger. "Thank you Lucy." Taking a look in the mirror she couldn't help swishing from side to side, watching the fabric move with her. "It's so beautiful." Lucy walked over and stood behind her, the pink regal dress was specially picked so it would show her status but without outshining the bride.

"Still can't believe Wendy made this." Lucy commented while looking at the fine details of the flowers strewn across the dress. "If I knew she had such talent I would've asked her to make mine." Laughing slightly to herself while Juvia nodded in agreement.

Levy couldn't help but giggle slightly at her friends. "Well atleast you know who to ask next time you need a special gown for whatever event Natsu decides to throw." She was still in awe of the dress, Wendy pulled her aside the night Gajeel announced their engagement. Levy could still remember the excited look on her face when she asked to make the dress for her.

"Well it's almost time." Lucy could feel the tears of joy welling up, grasping a handkerchief to dab lightly at her eyes in order not to mess up the makeup she had on. "My best friend is getting married." Lucy cried out while hugging the smaller women to her.

Levy patted her friend's arm softly. "It's ok Lucy"

A light knock on the door caught everyone's attention, Wendy poking her head into the room. "Everything is almost ready." Carla was right behind her as she walked in, her dress was similar to Levy's but with ribbon around her waist and the bow behind her. The silver crown resting on her head had a flower design, perfect for her role as the flower girl. "Levy are you ready?"

Juvia handing Levy the teardrop style bouquet while Lucy worked on placing the veil in her hair. While she was nervous about walking down the aisle and not tripping, just knowing that Gajeel would be waiting at the end would be well worth it. "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Iron breath you ready yet?" Natsu just striding into Gajeel's chamber without any regard to knock before entering. A dagger flew right past the side of his head before making contact with the wooden door. "You missed." He commented casually before walking over and sitting down against the plush cushion.

Gajeel just snorted slightly before turning back to continue getting ready. "No I was aiming next to your head." Adjusting the last strap of the ceremonial armor, he then reached over to grasp his crown from the dresser. "Don't need Lucy coming after me." Shaking his head slightly before placing the jeweled crown on top of his raven hair, the ruby's shimmering brightly in stark contrast of the dark iron holding them. "You haven't seen Lily have you?" Turning to look over at the now relaxed Natsu now lounging across the entirety of the couch.

"Nope, haven't seen Happy either." Natsu shrugging slightly, his hands behind his head. "Disappeared the moment we got here."

"Strange…" Taking a couple of steps Gajeel peered out the window, searching for the black blur of his partner. " _Must be checking up with the guards."_ The groan of the door opening caught both Kings attention, Natsu sitting up from the couch when Lily quickly flew in with Happy flowing close behind. The black exceed seemed nearly out of breath when he landed on the large bed, Gajeel spotted something odd on the fur causing his eyebrow to raise in suspicion. "What is that on your fur?"

"Well you see.. mphf!" Happy began before being quickly cut with a paw covering his mouth.

Lily coughing slightly into his other paw. "We went to check on the cake and the piping bag the pastry chef was holding accidentally bursted open, but not to worry it didn't keep them from finishing in time."

"I see..well get ready then." Gajeel tossing Lily his outfit. "Can't keep be late to my own wedding." He could hear Natsu laugh slightly before standing up and walking over him with a grin on his face.

"Still can't believe it, only just months ago was I teasing you about having no queen." Slapping Gajeel hard on his back and ignoring the look that was shot his way. "But here you are, about to marry our friend Levy." Turning on his heel, Natsu started to walk towards the chamber door with his hands behind his head. "Lets go, I got a ceremony to officiate!" He cheerfully stated, knowing it would get a reaction from his friend.

"HEY! I never said your gonna officiate." Gajeel yelling after Natsu when pink haired man ran down the castle corridor in response the outburst. While it wouldn't seem odd for another King to officiate a ceremony between friends, however he wasn't too sure he could trust him with such an important task so Gajeel quickly took off in the direction Natsu headed.

Both Lily and Happy could only listen to the two kings bickering back and forth from down the hall from within the chamber. "Well...that could've ended badly." Panther Lily brushing off the sugar from his fur. "Remember no one finds out we had to recruit Erza to fix the issue with the cake." A quick nod from Happy reassured him that he would keep his word. "Good, now let's hurry up before anything else goes wrong."

* * *

Murmuring of the crowd hushed when the musicians were signaled to start playing, the harmonious tune of the instruments flowing through the gardens. Many of the guests dressed in fine clothing as most of them were nobles and royalty from the surrounding kingdoms. While no expense was spared for the big day, everything was kept simple to let the natural beauty of the gardens to shine through. The wedding procession began as Gajeel and Panther Lily standing by the his side, Natsu standing in the middle waiting for the rest of the bridal party to arrive from within the castle.

Lucy, Juvia, Carla and Wendy fawned over Levy by making sure every detail was perfect, she was grateful for their help with the train of the dress and placement of the long veil. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on her chest when a flash of panic went through her. "The necklace…" In the excitement earlier of getting ready for the ceremony she forgot to put it on, a small sniffle escaped her which caught Juvia's attention. "You guys I forgot to put the necklace on…" Juvia pulled out a small handkerchief and dapped at the corner of Levy's eye.

"Don't worry about that." Looking behind Levy she could see Happy approaching them. "We will get it fixed." Juvia walked around the bride and to the exceeds. "Juvia had a favor to ask, could you fly back to Levy's chamber and retrieve the necklace for her?"

Happy nodded his head quickly and raised his paw up. "Aye of course I will go get it." Before anyone could get a word in he took off in the direction of the chamber, the few castle staff members still in the hall swore all they saw was a blue blur flying past them before returning a few moments later in the direction of the gardens. Happy hovered in from of Juvia with a the silver necklace hanging from his paws. "He...re you go." He said out while very breath and handing it to Juvia before landing on the ground to give his wings a rest.

"Thank you." Juvia turning around so she could place the necklace around Levy's neck, she smiled when she saw the stress from Levy's face disappear. "Now your ready, you have your something old." Gesturing to the necklace before tucking a hair back that fell in Levy's face. "Something blue." The action caused the bride to laugh slightly as it was obvious cause the color of her hair, Juvia reached down and straightened the hem of the bridal dress. "Something new and something borrowed." Undoing the clasp on the silver bracelet she was wearing, Juvia placed it on Levy's wrist. "There everything in in place now."

"Thank you Juvia." Levy gave the taller women a hug before pulling back. "Alright lets not keep Gajeel waiting." She said with some excitement in her voice while clutching the flowers tightly.

Juvia nodded and went to take her seat in the front with Erza and the other royals. Following behind her was Wendy and the two exceeds dropping the soft white flower petals onto the ground, leaving a beautiful path for Levy to follow. Lucy took her place behind Levy and picked up the train of the dress to keep it from getting to dirty from the gardens. "Ready Levy?"

"Yes, thank you for being my matron of honor."

It took Lucy some effort to hold back the tears of joy she was feeling cause it was not only a big moment for Levy, it was for Lucy too. "Of course, your my best friend Levy." The tune of the music shifted and gave them their queue to start their walk, the warmth of the sun hitting them when they stepped into the gardens. All the guests turned to look at the pair entering, only soft gasps could be heard when they saw the bride's appearance. The one person that was truly left breathless was the King himself.

Gajeel could see Levy looking at him from the distance, even with all the people presence her gaze was only focused on him as all his attention was on her. She looked like a fairy floating down to the altar, it was like her appearance reflected the sweet and loving personality he he loved. It took a nudge from Lily to break out of the trance was in to remember to take Levy's free hand once she reached her spot. Once Lucy took the bouquet from Levy he grasped her other hand to begin the ceremony. "You look beautiful." Gajeel was unable to contain the smile he was feeling.

"Thank you." Levy blushing at his statement. "You look very handsome." Levy couldn't help but giggle slightly when a twinge of red appeared on his cheeks. The black armor he was wearing was a drastic contrast to the pastel flowers of the garden, his appearance just like when she saw him in the armory always reminded her of a metal dragon. The normal fierceness of his expression was replaced with one full of love only for her.

Natsu opened the book and began the ceremony, every now and then he threw in a jab at Gajeel causing the guests to chuckle at grooms expense. But he highlighted the moment where they first met, the love at first sight was rare but only was intensified during the turbulous events that followed. "Now then may I have the rings." Lily approached him before depositing the two ruby rings into Natsu's hand. He first handed Levy's ring to Gajeel so he could slip it onto her finger. "Do you King Gajeel Redfox take Lady Levy McGarden to be your wife and Queen?"

"I Do." Gajeel said firmly while sliding ring onto the finger.

Natsu turned to Levy and handed her the larger ring. "Do you Lady Levy McGarden take King Gajeel Redfox to be your husband?"

"I Do." Levy answered back with a big smile on her face as she slipped the ring onto his finger, gripping Gajeel's hands tightly from the excitement that she was feeling.

Natsu shut the book that he had in his hands. "Alright I now declare you husband and wife." He took a step back to give the couple some space. "Now kiss."

Levy slipped her arms around Gajeels neck when he dipped her back slightly when he kissed her. Cheering could be heard from the guests during the kiss, she couldn't help but smile into the kiss before being pulled back up. To her side she could see Lucy walking up to hand her back the bouquet of flowers. Before she knew it Gajeel scooped her up into his arms and began walking towards the castle, she could feel his breath ghost her ear.

"I have a wedding gift for you, I'm confident that you will love it."

* * *

"Open your eyes."

The new section of the library came into Levy's view, rows of empty shelves just waiting for new books to reside on their shelves laid before her. A little reading nook with a plush sofa was tucked next to the large window, a perfect escape for whatever adventures her books took her. Slowly Levy traced her hand along the smooth wooden shelf, she couldn't imagine the possible collection that would reside among the new shelves.

"So what do you think?" Gajeel interrupted her train of thought.

Turning slightly Levy could see him shifting his weight slightly on his feet, trying hide the fact he was anxious about her reaction. "It's incredible, all my books and more can fit." She smiled back at Gajeel, she couldn't help but giggle seeing the wave of relief visibly wash over him. "Thank you." Walking back towards him, Levy leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Now then, we should get to our feast." Gajeel laughing slightly against her lips before pulling back to led them to the grand hall. "Not only am I starving, Juvia probably waiting for the bouquet toss to begin." Gajeel could see the amused expression on Levy's face. "I'm sure Lord Fullbuster is intending to propose to her, but she would love to be the one to catch the bouquet tonight.

"Well we shall see what will happen my King." Levy running her thumb over the wedding band on his finger.

Gajeel squeezed her hand in response to the sweet gesture. "Of course my Queen."

* * *

Light bouncing off the shimmering crown, resting delicately on top of her wavy blue locks. The silver metal was forged to look like a crown of flowers, sapphires decorating the center of each one. Members of the court could only look on in awe, the forest green fabric flowing gently behind her when she walked. Gazing slightly to her side she could see Gajeel focused straight ahead of them, gently she moved her hand from the clutch position in front of her to grasp his rough hand. The simple act was enough to shift his eyes to look at her, a small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

Carefully he led her up the steps by the hand, only letting go once she took her place on the smaller throne next to his. Settling down he could see her tracing the grooves that were scratched into the arm of his throne with her finger. Gently he grasped her hand with his as he pondered over the question he asked himself what was now a long time ago. What was a King without his Queen, the answer was that a King was nothing. A Queen was who he could lean on when he was dealing with his darkest demons, one he could share the softer side of his heart with and brighten his day with the simplest smile. But most importantly someone to love and protect to the end of his days.

The End

* * *

Hopefully you have enjoyed reading my first multi chapter fic. It has its flaws and imperfections but I hope the story still came through.

Thank you

Fun fact, the missing necklace idea was from my own wedding, in all my excitement in getting ready I forgot to put on my great grandmother's pearl necklace I was supposed to wear. I didn't even notice till after the ceremony was done lol.

Yes I am aware that a ceremony has much more to it but I simplified it for the purpose of the story.


End file.
